


Nie Taki Bies Straszny...

by MimikoFlamemaker



Series: Rzecz o Potworach i Ludziach [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Another ordinary day in the Witcher universe, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikoFlamemaker/pseuds/MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: ... a może jednak? Neve, Geralt i Vesemir przybywają do Vorune tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że bestia wcale nie jest największym problemem, jaki trapi to miasto.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Geralt był zdania, że po tylu latach spędzonych na szlaku niewiele rzeczy było go w stanie jeszcze zaskoczyć. Widywał ludzi zachowujących się jak potwory, a także, choć rzadziej, potwory zachowujące się lepiej niż ludzie. Bezmyślne okrucieństwa wojny oraz akty poświęcenia, których nie spodziewałby się znaleźć w miejscach podobnych do tego.

Velen. Ziemia Niczyja. Po tym jak przemaszerowały tędy wojska Nilfgaardu i Radowida, okolica została kilkakrotnie spustoszona przez każdą ze stron. Wydawało się, ze jedną rzeczą, która nie ucierpiała w wyniku działań wojennych były rozległe, podmokłe lasy porastające okolicę. Teraz pełne głównie spuchniętych, rozkładających się trupów.

Wyglądało na to, że nie zabraknie tutaj pracy nawet dla dwóch wiedźminów. Geralt nie był co prawda pewny jeśli chodzi o zapłatę za ich usługi, ale nie byłby to pierwszy rok, który by spędził na drobnych kontraktach, dbając tylko o to by on i Płotka mieli co jeść.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą spotkali w Velen, nie były jednak potwory, a zgraja wychudłych, dzikich psów, dość zdesperowana, by porwać się na trzy konie i ich jeźdźców.

Neve ustrzeliła ponad połowę nawet nie ruszając się z siodła, pomimo tańczącego pod nią, przestraszonego wierzchowca. Geralt zawsze uważał się za niezłego jeźdźca, jednak jego towarzyszka zdecydowanie miała więcej wprawy w walce z końskiego grzbietu.

Elfka okazała się też mieć niejaką wprawę w dyskutowaniu z niechętnymi im wieśniakami. Wystarczającą, by znacznie częściej sypiali w karczmach i przypadkowych obejściach niż na gołej, błotnistej ziemi.

Więcej niż raz, wiązało się to z koniecznością udania się nad jakieś bagniste jeziorko i rozprawienia się ze zgrają utopców. Albo wyplenieniem gniazda nekkerów, żeby ludzie znów mogli spokojnie chodzić po drewno do lasu. Ani sam Geralt, ani nawet Vesemir nie narzekali przesadnie na taki układ. Wiedźmin zdecydowanie wolał obudzić się rano w czyjejś stodole, suchej i pachnącej sianem, niż pod mokrym kocem, z deszczem lejącym się za kołnierz.

Dzisiaj jednak, pogoda im dopisała. Niebo, choć zachmurzone, przynajmniej oszczędziło im deszczu. Udało im się też znaleźć przyzwoite miejsce na postój – wykrot, zaskakująco suchy i wystarczająco szeroki, by dwoje z nich mogło się przespać, podczas gdy trzecie trzymało straż.

Kiedy Geralt wrócił do obozu, niosąc trzy upolowane zające, nie spodziewał się zastać swoich towarzyszy pogrążonych w dyskusji.

Lub raczej lekcji.

Neve i Vesemir siedzieli przy ognisku i sprawiali wrażenie nieświadomych jego obecności. Na ziemi między nimi, stały ustawione w rzędzie szklane fiolki. Wcześniej elfka przyglądała się obu wiedźminom kiedy przyrządzali swoje eliksiry, więc Vesemir, pchnięty widać siłą nawyku, zaczął jej opowiadać o poszczególnych specyfikach. Teraz podniósł z ziemi jeden flakon i podał elfce.

Neve wzięła eliksir do ręki, obróciła buteleczkę w dłoni, obejrzała zawartość pod światło. Uśmiechnęła się.

–Jaskółka – powiedziała, patrząc na Vesemira. – Pobudza wasz wiedźmiński metabolizm i tkanki do szybszej regeneracji. Niezbyt toksyczny jak na wasze specyfiki, chociaż i tak lepiej nie podawać go ludziom.

–Zgadujesz bez sprawdzenia zapachu? – Vesemir nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, bardziej zaciekawionego.

–Jaskółcze ziele zostawia oleisty, żółtawy film na szkle – Neve znów poruszyła fiolką, stukając paznokciem w ściankę.

Starszy wiedźmin, skinął głową, uśmiechnął się.

–Wiedziałem, że to będzie za proste – mruknął, przyglądając się stojącym przed nim flakonikom, zanim podniósł następny. – A ten?

Geralt zbliżył się do ogniska, usiadł i zaczął oprawiać zające. Elfka zerknęła na niego z ukosa, zanim jej uwaga skupiła się z powrotem na eliksirze. Tym razem zadanie musiało być trudniejsze, bo elfka najpierw uważnie obejrzała przelewający się we flakonie płyn, a potem wyciągnęła korek i ostrożnie powąchała zawartość.

Geralt uśmiechnął się, widząc ja się krzywi. Elfka jednak nie dała za wygraną, znów zbliżając fiolkę do twarzy.

–Czarna Krew – oświadczyła po chwili zastanowienia. – Ten ziemisty, duszący zapach to szytnaćce. Kto by pomyślał, że grzyby mogą tak cuchnąć… Mniejsza z tym. Po wypiciu Czarnej Krwi wasza staje się toksyczna dla potworów, które mogły by chcieć się nią pożywić, na przykład dla wampirów… Kiepski pomysł na polowanie, jeśli mam być szczera.

Vesemir westchnął. Geralt uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, nie podnosząc wzroku znad skórowanego zająca. Tym razem jednak, nie umknęło to uwadze starszego wiedźmina.

–Gdybyś Ty uczył się tego równie chętnie, co Neve, nie miałbym teraz tylu siwych włosów – Vesemir spojrzał na niego, chociaż oczywistym było, że myślami wrócił do lat ich treningów w Kaer Morhen, zanim jego uwaga skupiła się z powrotem na elfce.

–Niektóre polowania wymagają specjalnych przygotowań – wyjaśnił. – Wampiry na przykład, są nie tylko niezwykle szybkie, ale również potrafią używać iluzji, by sprawiać wrażenie niewidzialnych. Dlatego warto zabezpieczyć się czymś, co da Ci przewagę w walce…

–I szkodzi wam prawie tak samo jak temu wampirowi, który was ugryzie – wpadła mu w słowo Neve, odkładając flakonik na miejsce.

–Dlatego zażywamy go dopiero w ostateczności…

Elfka wydęła usta, opierając dłonie na zgiętych kolanach. Pomimo tego, że przez ostatni miesiąc, Vesemir nie szczędził jej informacji na temat wiedźminów, ich towarzyszka wciąż miała swoje zdanie na temat wielu z ich praktyk. Zadanie które, Geralt nie miał wątpliwości, wynikało z długich godzin, które spędziła na studiowaniu roślin i ich właściwości.

Neve zdecydowanie nie była pierwszą uzdrowicielką krzywiącą się na samo wspomnienie wiedźmińskich eliksirów.

–Cóż, to tylko oznacza, że jednak nie wyplenili z was zupełnie instynktu samozachowawczego – oświadczyła elfka. – I nie zmienia faktu, że większość składników, których używacie, jest trująca. Nawet jaskółcze ziele, w dość dużej ilości, rozrzedza krew. Tym bardziej zastanawia mnie, jak dokładnie jaskółka przyśpiesza regenerację waszego organizmu…

–Mutacje – wpadł jej w słowo Geralt. – Zwiększają naszą wytrzymałość na toksyny…

Neve odwróciła się w jego stronę, ściągając usta w wąską kreskę.

–Jak również na wiele innych, przykrych konsekwencji waszej profesji. I, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, nie oznacza to wcale, że wasze eliksiry są zupełnie bezpieczne. Owoce berberki na przykład? Wywołują wzrost tętna i przyśpieszenie rytmu serca. Dorosły mężczyzna zjada trzy i nawet Melitele mu nie pomoże. Płatki zimejki z kolei wytwarzają bardzo ładny i trwały filetowy barwnik, jednak nikt go nie używa, bo nawet odrobina soku tej rośliny na gołej skórze prowadzi do powstawania bolesnych, wypełnionych płynem bąbli, które pękają i doprowadzają do schodzenia skóry całymi płatami. Wreszcie nostrix na przykład – ciekawa roślina jeśli mam być szczera; spożycie którejkolwiek z jej części wywołuje paraliż dróg oddechowych i zgon.

–U ludzi – przypomniał jej Vesemir. – Nie u wiedźminów.

Elfka pokręciła głową, unosząc ręce w geście jasno dającym im do zrozumienia, że ma dość tej rozmowy.

–Osobiście jestem zdania, że nie różnimy się od siebie aż tak bardzo – oświadczyła, wstając. – Elfy i ludzie mogą płodzić potomstwo – wskazała na siebie ruchem dłoni, ignorując dyskomfort wypisany na ich twarzach. – A wiedźmini i ludzie przynajmniej krwawią tak samo z tego co zdążyłam zauważyć – elfka uniosła rękę, rozplątując warkocze odgarniające jej włosy z twarzy. – Mijaliśmy strumień zanim zaleźliśmy to miejsce, a ja potrzebuję paru minut prywatności – Neve podeszła do swoich bagaży, szybkimi, nerwowymi ruchami wyszarpując z torby czystą koszulę i spodnie. – Gdyby coś wyskoczyło na mnie z krzaków, zacznę wrzeszczeć.

Elfka odwróciła się, zdecydowanym krokiem wkraczając między drzewa. Geralt szybko zorientował się, że nie tylko on przygląda się jej znikającej powoli w cieniu sylwetce.

–Mówiłeś, że co robiła zanim została najemniczką? – zapytał Vesemir spoglądając na niego.

–Mówiłem, że Neve unika rozmów na takie tematy – Geralt wzruszył ramionami. – Powiedziała, że urodziła się w komandzie Wiewiórek i, że ruszyła swoją drogą po tym jak zostało rozbite. Tak trafiła do świątyni Melitele, a potem do drużyny Mohara i z powrotem do Ellander, gdzie się poznaliśmy.

–Ale Ty jej nie ufasz.

–To nie tak – pokręcił głową białowłosy. – Jej umiejętności wskazują, że przynajmniej po części mówi prawdę. Ja jednak nie potrafię wyczuć kiedy tak nie jest... i trochę mnie to martwi.

–Bez urazy Geralt, ale nigdy nie miałeś w tym wprawy – odparł Vesemir. – Osobiście skupiłbym się nie na tym, że Twoja towarzyszka często mija się z prawdą, a na tym, że Ci pomogła. W dodatku nie chcąc w zamian nic oprócz Twojego towarzystwa. Rzadko się to zdarza. Nie sądzę, żeby miała złe zamiary – dodał po chwili stary wiedźmin. – Za to nie mam wątpliwości, że coś ją trapi.

–Pewnie Alven...

–Więc jednak o czymś mi nie powiedziałeś.

–Nie powiedziałem, bo sam zgaduję. Neve udaje, że nic się nie stało... A prawda jest taka, że kiedy wyciągała mnie z zamku hrabiego, jej długoletni towarzysz zginął żeby dać nam czas na ucieczkę.

–I uznałeś, że można to tak zostawić?

–Co? Nie. Przeprosiłem... albo może raczej próbowałem. Ale nie będę naciskał, kiedy za każdym razem mnie zbywa albo zmienia temat.

–Geralt myślałem, że w tym wieku wiesz już, że nie wszystkie kobiety są jak Yennefer.

–O czym Ty mówisz?

Vesemir odwrócił się do ogniska, dorzucił do niego kilka gałęzi, pokręcił głową.

–Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz musiał zapytać.

Geralt westchnął, ale nie kontynuował. Po chwili zorientował się, że nasłuchuje, nie skupiając się jednak na okolicach obozowiska a dalej, na miejscu z którego dobiegał cichy pomruk płynącego strumienia.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Neve zerwała się z siennika, czując jak koszula lepi się jej do skóry, a po plecach płynie strużka zimnego potu. Rozejrzała się gorączkowo dookoła, przyciskając dłoń do piersi, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce.

Bez skutku. Kiedy spróbowała wziąć głębszy oddech zapiekło ją w piersiach.

Wciąż była w pokoju na stryszku, który udostępnił jej wieśniak, w którego obejściu nocowali. Nie tego się spodziewała po tym jak opatrzyła zwichniętą kostkę jego najstarszej córki, jednak oboje z żoną nalegali i elfka wreszcie wspięła się po wąskiej drabinie, nie chcąc ich urazić.

Teraz była sama, a jedynym odgłosem przerywającym nocną ciszę, był szelest wiatru pod strzechą i jej własny, urywany oddech.

Elfka wstała, sięgnęła po spodnie i miecz leżące bezładnie na podłodze. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że sufit zaraz zawali się, grzebiąc ją pod stertą słomy i połamanych belek. Musiała wyjść na powietrze. Ześliznęła się po drabinie o wiele bardziej niezdarnie niż zazwyczaj, na palcach przeszła przez główną izbę a potem, tak cicho jak potrafiła, otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na podwórze.

Wiatr wiał od strony podmokłego lasu otaczającego wioskę od północy. Powietrze było zimne i wilgotne i chociaż po niebie wciąż przesuwały się chmury, kiedy spojrzała w górę była w stanie dostrzec gwiazdy i wąski sierp księżyca.

Oparła się o ścianę budynku i zamknęła oczy, słuchając bicia własnego serca. Po tym co zobaczyła przed chwilą we śnie zamiast ulgi czuła tylko palący wstyd.

–Noc nie jest najcieplejsza. Zmarzniesz.

Neve wzdrygnęła się tak mocno, że poczuła napinające się ścięgna, kiedy jej głowa obracała się w stronę głosu.

Vesemir siedział na niskiej ławce ustawionej pod jednym z okien. Gdyby się nie odezwał pewnie jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę by go nie zauważyła. Teraz kiedy odwrócił się w jej stronę w mroku błyszczały tylko jego oczy.

Oczy kota. Wrażenie nie było już tak odpychające jak wtedy, kiedy Geralt spojrzał na nią w lochach zamku Cemaes. Chyba zaczynała się przyzwyczajać.

Neve wyprostowała się, złożyła ręce na piersi. Sama czuła jak pot paruje z jej rozgrzanej skóry, przyprawiając ją o dreszcze, ale mało ją to w tej chwili obchodziło.

–O ile nie budzę się rano na ściętej przymrozkiem ziemi, zimno nigdy mi specjalnie nie przeszkadzało... – elfka przerwała, ściągnęła brwi. – A co Ty tutaj robisz? Jest środek nocy.

Vesemir uśmiechnął się, gestem wskazując jej puste miejsce obok siebie.

–Starzy ludzie miewają czasem kłopoty ze snem. Widać, starzy wiedźmini również... Wyszedłem więc, żeby zażyć świeżego, wiejskiego powietrza... a potem usłyszałem jak się budzisz i wolałem zaczekać, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

Neve zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę, po czym zatrzymała się, zaskoczona.

–Usłyszałeś jak się budzę?

–Geralt wciąż nie mówi o tym jak bardzo mutacje naprawdę zmieniają wiedźminów? – odpowiedział swoim własnym pytaniem. – Myślałem, że z wiekiem mu to przejdzie... Nasze wyostrzone zmysły nie działają tylko w czasie tropienia potworów, Neve. Rozmawiając teraz z tobą słyszę bicie serca Geralta w stodole i kota, który tuż obok poluje na niczego nieświadomą jeszcze mysz. Słyszę serce naszego gospodarza, jego żony i piątki ich dzieci. I Twoje.

Neve zesztywniała i poczuła jak jej tętno przyśpiesza, mimo jej najszczerszych chęci opanowania się.

–Słyszysz moje serce? – zapytała, nie do końca wiedząc co zrobić z nowo zdobytą wiedzą. 

Mogła kontrolować wyraz własnej twarzy, ton głosu, sposób poruszania. Mogła dzięki temu oszukać każdego, kogo tylko chciała. Przetrwać, nie uciekając się do bardziej drastycznych metod. Kłamstwo było najlepszą bronią w sytuacjach kiedy miech był bezużyteczny. Przywykła do udawania i zamykania własnych myśli w najgłębszych zakamarkach jej umysłu tak, żeby nikt poza nią nie miał do nich dostępu. Neve wiedziała, że jeśli zbytnio się odkryje, natychmiast znajdzie się ktoś gotowy wykorzystać jej słabość.

Dlatego, jeśli tylko mogła, unikała spotkań z czarodziejami. Słyszała dość o ich ciekawych, często bolesnych metodach sondowania umysłu za pomocą magii i wolała nie ryzykować zirytowania jakiegoś maga wystarczająco, by paść ofiarą podobnego zaklęcia.

A teraz dowiedziała się, że wiedźmini słyszą każdy jej oddech i każde uderzenie serca. Poczuła się jakby ktoś zdarł z niej koszulę, zostawiając ją naga i bezbronną. Nie czuła się tak od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Coś przewróciło jej się w żołądku. Nienawidziła się tak czuć.

W następnej chwili ktoś posadził ją na ławce. Vesemir kucnął przed nią, jedną chwytając ją za brodę, a drugą delikatnie obejmując jej nadgarstek.

–Patrz na mnie Neve – polecił cicho wiedźmin. – Masz za szybkie tętno. Spróbuj się zrelaksować. I nie zapominaj o oddychaniu...

Neve miała na końcu języka oschły komentarz do całej tej sytuacji, jednak kiedy otworzyła usta, z gardła wydobył jej się tylko charczący kaszel. Znów wciągnęła w płuca powietrze, ignorując wrażenie imadła zaciskającego jej się na piersiach. Potem raz jeszcze. Zacisnęła powieki i skupiła się na własnym oddechu, czując jak palce jej wolnej dłoni wbijają się w drewno.

–Dobrze – powiedział Vesemir, kiwając głową. – Oddychaj spokojnie...

Neve poczuła jak jej usta wykrzywiają się w gorzkim uśmiechu, jednak nic nie powiedziała.

Po krótkiej chwili Vesemir puścił jej nadgarstek i westchnął

–Teraz powinno być już dobrze – powiedział, wstając i siadając na ławce obok elfki. – Przepraszam...

Jego towarzyszka pochyliła się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i wplatając palce we włosy. Z jej ust wydobyło się sfrustrowane warknięcie.

–Żałosne... – wymruczała pod nosem nie patrząc na niego.

–Co takiego? – zapytał ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że zmusi ją to do mówienia. Nawet wściekła nie stanowiła w końcu zagrożenia. Nie pluła jadem, a on nasłuchał się w życiu wystarczająco wielu obelg by się na nie uodpornić.

–To wszystko – elfka uniosła jedną dłoń w górę, kreśląc w powietrzu bezładne linie. – Ja...

Vesemir wiedział, że nie jest najlepszą osobą by teraz oferować pocieszenie, jednak niewiele więcej mógł teraz zrobić.

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy położył jej dłoń na plecach.

–Nieprawda – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – Odebrałaś to co powiedziałem jako zagrożenie. To była naturalna reakcja powodowa strachem. I tylko tyle. Niewiele w tym powodów do wstydu...

Neve wyprostowała się i oparła o ścianę budynku za ich plecami. Widział jak mięśnie na jej szyi pracują, nie chcąc wypuścić słów cisnących jej się na usta. Kiedy odwróciła głowę by na niego spojrzeć, jej oczy lśniły w mroku, mimo bardzo rozszerzonych źrenic.

Nawiedziła go niechciana myśl, że odziedziczyła znacznie więcej cech po swoim elfim rodzicu.

–Wręcz przeciwnie – wydusiła z siebie w końcu, z tym samym, gorzkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – To bardzo proste; jeśli nie mogę kontrolować tego jak się zachowuję, to jak mogę mieć nadzieję, że dopilnuję czegokolwiek innego? A jeśli się potknę, to będzie mój koniec.

Wiedźmin skrzywił się słysząc jej słowa, jednak trwało to zbyt krótko aby mogła odgadnąć dlaczego. Jednak bardzo mocno odczuła moment kiedy jego dłoń zamknęła się wokół jej palców.

Jej własne dłonie straciły dziewiczą gładkość dość dawno temu. Teraz były pokryte odciskami i bliznami w miejscach gdzie cięciwa łuku zbyt często i mocno wżynała się jej w palce. Szorstkie dłonie nie były jej obce tak samo jak szorstki dotyk.

Dłoń Vesemira była spracowana bardziej niż jej własne, ale jego dotyk był delikatny. Prosty gest komfortu, który sprawił jedynie, że znów poczuła uścisk w gardle.

Bez względu na to co mówił, cała ta sytuacja była jednak dość żałosna. Musiała się czym prędzej opanować jeśli chciała dotrwać do ponownego spotkania z Moharem.

–Tak długo jak my będziemy w pobliżu nic Ci nie grozi, wiesz przecież’ powiedział Vesemir, raz jeszcze skutecznie wytracając ją z równowagi.

Kpiący śmiech jaki wyrwał jej się z gardła przynajmniej był nieco podobny do tego co przywykła słyszeć. Miała jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, by zaoferować Vesemirowi przepraszający uśmiech. Niczym sobie w końcu nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie.

To, że jej dotychczasowe życie legło w gruzach nie było w końcu jego winą.

Nie, za to mogła obwiniać jedynie siebie.

–Nie będziemy przecież podróżować razem w nieskończoność – mruknęła, odpychając od siebie tę myśl.

–W takim razie, na Twoim miejscu zadbałbym o to, żeby uporać się z rzeczami które cię trapią, póki możesz to zrobić bezpiecznie – odpowiedział Vesemir. – Wile już w swoim życiu przeszłaś. Zakładam, że i z tym sobie poradzisz.

Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć czegoś takiego. A jednak słowa starego wiedźmina sprawiły, że poczuła się nieco lepiej.

–Ciężko nie przyznać Ci racji – wyszeptała, omiatając wzrokiem podwórze.

Vesemir raz jeszcze ścisnął jej dłoń a potem puścił. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, a Neve nie czuła potrzeby aby je przerywać

–Chcesz mi opowiedzieć o tym co Ci się śniło?

–Nie bardzo... – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie pierwszy raz prześladuje mnie poczucie winy. Zawsze sobie z nim radziłam to teraz też pewnie sobie poradzę. Co nie zmienia faktu, że chętnie obiłabym dla rozluźnienia kilka pysków. A o to jest teraz dość ciężko, bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaczepi kobiety podróżującej w towarzystwie dwóch wiedźminów.

Usta Vesemira drgnęły, formując przelotny uśmiech.

–Wydaje mi się, ze jakoś temu zaradzimy – powiedział – Jeśli będziesz się zachowywać, może nawet pozwolę ci na celny cios. Albo dwa.

Neve poczuła, że również się uśmiecha.

–I nie wypłazujesz mnie znowu po tyłku dla własnej rozrywki?’

Wiedźmin podniósł się z ławki z lekkością i gracją, której nie spodziewałaby się po mężczyznach mających połowę jego lat.

Z drugiej strony, niewielu mężczyzn dożywało siedemdziesiątki, nie mówiąc już o poważniejszym wieku. Z jakieś przyczyny ta myśl znów przywołała na jej twarz uśmiech.

Chyba wreszcie zaczynała tracić zmysły. Biorąc po uwagę jak długo się opierała, popadnięcie w końcu w obłęd wcale nie wydawało jej się niczym nadzwyczajnym.

–Jeśli mi udowodnisz, że jesteś gotowa na coś więcej – głos Vesemira wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Elfka potrząsnęła głową i dołączyła do wiedźmina, wychodząc na drogę i kierując się w stronę lasu.

–Zobaczymy...


	3. Chapter 3

III

Neve była prawie pewna, że Vorune otrzymało prawa miejskie tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że otaczające je wioski składały się raptem z kilku byle jak skleconych chałup, lub zostały do gruntu spalone przez maszerujące wojska.

Vorune mogło poszczycić się nawet czymś na kształt ratusza, długiego, piętrowego, murowanego budynku stojącego przy głównej drodze. Czerwień cegły, której użyto do zbudowania go, wyraźnie odcinała się od burego krajobrazu. Może był kiedyś moment, w którym miasteczko nie wyglądało jakby miało się zaraz rozpaść, a powietrza nie wypełniał wszechobecny smród rozkładu. Zastanawiała się jak zapach tolerują jej towarzysze, których zmysły były w końcu bardziej wyostrzone niż jej własne.

Chyba, że węch zdążył im się już stępić po latach polowania na zeugle.

Jechali dalej główną ulicą w stronę ratusza, rozchlapując błoto. Gdy spojrzała w stronę budynku nie sposób było nie zauważyć sztandaru, zwisającego z okna na pierwszym piętrze.

Złote słońce na czarnym aksamicie. Do tej pory udało im się unikać posterunków wojskowych, ale jak widać nie można było tego robić w nieskończoność.

Neve pracowała w swoim czasie po obu stronach – zarówno na terenie jak i na polecenie samego Imperium, ale nigdy jej to specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Tak długo jak zapłata była proporcjonalna do wykonanego zadania, elfka nie zamierzała kąsać ręki, która zapewniała jej byt, bez względu na to do kogo należała.

Jej towarzysze zdawali się nie podzielać tej opinii. W szczególności Geralt który zdawał się coraz bardziej spięty w miarę jak zbliżali się do ratusza. To przynajmniej zdawało się trzymać na dystans mieszkańców miasta. Mieszkańców, którzy, sądząc po kilku ukradkowych spojrzeniach jakie rzuciła w ich stronę, byli tak samo wychudli i wrogo nastawieni jak w reszcie Velen, którą do tej pory zdążyła zobaczyć.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał krzyk. Przeciągły skowyt kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie wił się teraz z bólu. Zatrzymali konie i przyglądali się budynkowi, zastanawiając się co się właściwie stało. W tej samej chwil drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Z wnętrza wypadła kobieta o czarnych oczach i włosach, wymykających się spod przekrzywionego, białego czepka. Przez moment stanęła jak wryta, obrzucając ich zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, jednak równie szybko zerwała się z miejsca i pomknęła w górę błotnistej ulicy, w stronę niskiego wzgórza, na którym stało kilka białych namiotów otoczonych ostrokołem. Nawet z tego miejsca Neve widziała łucznika, stojącego naszczycie wieży strażniczej.

Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę swoich towarzyszy, zaskoczył ją widok dłoni Geralta wciąż wiszącej w powietrzu tuż obok rękojeści jego miecza.

–Zapewniam, że ktokolwiek krzyczał jest teraz zupełnie nieszkodliwy – powiedział elfka. – Jestem też pewna, że krzyczał człowiek – posłała mu zaczepny uśmiech. – Więc nie będzie nam potrzebny Twój wiedźmiński brzeszczot.

Geralt nie wyglądał na równie rozbawionego.

–Za to z pewnością przyda im się uzdrowicielka?

Uśmiech elfki stał się jeszcze bardziej drapieżny.

–Nie bądź taki drażliwy. Nie mam pewności dopóki go nie zobaczę, ale kiedy ktoś tak krzyczy, sztylet bywa większą łaską – trąciła swoją klacz piętami i ruszyła w stronę ratusza, po kilku krokach zerkając na nich przez ramię. – Wciąż zamierzamy z nimi rozmawiać, prawda?

Przywiązali konie przed budynkiem po czym wspięli się po kilku, niskich stopniach. Neve obejrzała się przez ramię na zbierających się na placu ludzi, ale uznała, ze jeśli obecność wiedźminów nie okaże się wystarczająco odstraszająca, to trzymanie warty również w niczym im nie pomoże.

Drzwi otworzyły się wprost na wąski korytarz i równie wąskie schody, prowadzące na piętro. Dwaj strażnicy siedzący na niskiej ławce opartej o jedną ze ścian poderwali się na ich widok, jednak zamiast podejść, spojrzeli tylko po sobie, wyraźnie zaskoczeni. Kiedy zaczęli między sobą szeptać, Neve uważnie przysłuchiwała się każdemu słowu, udając, że bardziej interesują ją zakurzone ściany i sufit.

Ten sam człowiek krzyknął raz jeszcze, choć tym razem dźwięk szybko przeszedł w jęk. Widać leki przeciwbólowe zaczynały działać.

Vesemir postąpił krok do przodu, unosząc w górę swój medalion.

–Wiecie co oznacza ten znak. Chcemy pomówić z waszym dowódcą o potworze, który grasuje w tej okolicy’ – powiedział stary wiedźmin. Strażnicy znów spojrzeli po sobie.

–Wiedźmini – odezwał się wyższy z mężczyzn, wyraźnie zmagając się z akcentem. – Oczywiście. Chodźcie za mną, kapitan Thurn będzie chciał z wami mówić.

–A co z kobietą? – zapytał drugi ze strażników. Ten brzmiał jakby dopiero uczył się wspólnego.

Neve poczuła jak Geralt obejmuje ją ramieniem.

–Ona jest z nami – jego ton był szorstki i pozostawiał niewiele miejsca do dyskusji. – I idzie razem z nami.

Żaden ze strażników nie sprawiał wrażenia chętnego na spór z wiedźminem. I chociaż Neve potrafiła docenić otrzymaną pomoc, to i tak musiała ugryźć się w język, kiedy ruszyli za strażnikiem, a Geralt wciąż nie cofnął ręki. Widocznie jeden utopiec to zbyt mało by udowodnić własną wartość.

Strażnik zaprowadził ich do obszernego pomieszczenia. Jedną z dłuższych ścian zajmował rząd wysokich, nieco przybrudzonych okien, na przeciwległej zaś rozpierało się wielkie, huczące palenisko. Po środku stał długi stół a w kącie Neve dostrzegła sporą, pokrytą znacznikami mapę. Elfka przyjrzała się jej przez moment, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej.

Blat stołu niemal nikł pod zaściełającymi go stertami dokumentów. Wzrok elfki instynktownie powędrował również tam, chociaż szybko zorientowała się, że nie jest w stanie niczego przeczytać. Autor większości widocznych tekstów, wyraźnie dopiero uczył się pisać. Za stołem siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna o ziemistej cerze, niższy zarówno od Geralta jak i od Vesemira. Niższy nawet od niej, jednak kiedy podniósł się z krzesła, stało się oczywistym, ze niedostatki wzrostu nadrabiał budową. Szeroki w barach i solidnie umięśniony, Neve nie miała wątpliwości, że w walce preferował topory. Lub może młoty bojowe. Kiedy nilfgaardczyk powiódł po nich wzrokiem, jej spojrzenie natychmiast przyciągnęła brzydka blizna zniekształcająca mu policzek.

–Kapitan Drugan aep Thurn – przedstawił się, witając ich skinieniem głowy. Jego wspólny był o wiele lepszy niż jego podwładnych; mówił prawie bez akcentu. – Co mogę dla was zrobić, panowie wiedźmini? – zapytał, rzucając w jej stronę jedynie przelotne spojrzenie.

Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie odpowiadało jej bycie niewidzialną.

Dzięki temu mogła patrzeć i słuchać, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń.

–Na szlaku – zaczął Vesemir – doszły nas słuchy o potworze grasującym w tej okolicy. Sądząc po plotkach macie problem z biesem, a my jesteśmy gotowi pomóc wam w pozbyciu się tego problemu. Jeżeli wy jesteście gotowi zapłacić.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza a nilfgaardczyk tylko ich obserwował. Neve również uważnie mu się przyglądała, choć czyniła to głównie ukradkiem. Coś jej nie pasowało. Kapitan wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować obecnością dwóch wiedźminów i mieszańca w jego biurze. Nie zirytował się również na wspomnienie o pieniądzach.

Mężczyzna usiadł z powrotem, złożywszy ręce na blacie. W pokoju nie było żadnego innego krzesła.

–Wydaje mi się zatem, że wprowadzono was w błąd. Nie mamy w Vorune problemów z potworami.

Neve umiała rozpoznać dobrego kłamcę. Kapitanowi nie drgnęła nawet brew ani nie zmienił mu się ton głosu. Jednak kłamiąc niemal od dnia narodzin, Neve była po prostu lepsza. I wiedziała, że nie mówi im prawdy.

–Wybaczcie ciekawość – kontynuował po chwili Drugan. – Ale nieczęsto widuje się wiedźminów podróżujących parami. A tym bardziej w szerszym gronie...

–Bies to wielkie, potężne bydlę – odparła Neve, zanim którykolwiek z jej towarzyszy zdążył się odezwać. Widziała już jak sprawnie szło im wymyślanie wymówek, i jak się to skończyło ostatnio. Poza tym nie mieli powodów, by zdradzać nilfgaardczykowi prawdziwy cel swojej podróży. – Dwóch wiedźminów poradzi z nim sobie sprawniej i szybciej niż jeden.’

Przynajmniej teraz mogła się cieszyć niepodzielną uwagą kapitana. Odwzajemniła je pilnując by wyraz jej twarzy pozostał obojętny, mając nadzieję, że te kilka sekund da jej więcej wskazówek na temat tego z kim mieli właściwie do czynienia.

–Wiem też, że nie ma kobiet wiedźminów – powiedział Drugan, omiatając ją spojrzeniem. – tym bardziej zastanawia mnie co tutaj robisz... pani. I kim jesteś?

–Wędrowną uzdrowicielką – zełgała gładko elfka. – Nazywam się Neve. Na szlaku zaatakowały mnie utopce i gdyby nie ci dwaj z pewnością spotkałby mnie przykry koniec.

–Szlachetny uczynek – kapitan skinął głową, świetnie udając zainteresowanie. – Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem co cię skłoniło do samotnej podróży przez tak niebezpieczne tereny?

–Wiele okazji do wykorzystania moich umiejętności.

–Takich jak?

–Wszystko co dawniej potrafiły robić kapłanki Melitele... Ale jesteśmy tutaj, żeby omówić inny problem, czyż nie? O moim doświadczeniu możemy porozmawiać przy innej okazji.

Neve miała nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zbije go z tropu, jednak na jego twarzy wciąż malowało się jedynie uprzejme zaciekawienie. Tacy ludzie przerażali ją bardziej niż idiota z mieczem.

Coś było nie tak.

–Jak już wspomniałem, nie mamy w Vorune problemów z potworami – powtórzył kapitan znów spoglądając na dwóch wiedźminów. – Jednak, jeżeli nalegacie, możecie popytać miejscowych. Może wam uda się coś ustalić, bo mieszkańcy niechętnie dzielą się z nami swoimi problemami.

To akurat nikogo nie dziwiło. Niflgaard nie tylko był odpowiedzialny za panującą teraz biedę i głód, ale również osobowość kapitana nie zachęcała do zwierzeń. Chyba, że na mękach.

–Jeżeli uda wam się znaleźć wystarczające dowody na obecność potwora w okolicy, dopilnuję żebyście zostali właściwie wynagrodzeni za swoją pracę.

–Zgoda – powiedział Geralt zanim Neve zdążyła otworzyć usta. Będą musieli porozmawiać jak już będzie po wszystkim. Wiedźmin właśnie dał kapitanowi to czego on od początku chciał – darmową parę rąk do pracy. Czy raczej dwie.

–Doskonale – nilfgaardczyk uśmiechnął się – Jak tylko się czegoś dowiecie natychmiast wróćcie do mnie – jego spojrzenie znów przeniosło się na elfkę. – A teraz powiedz mi; leczyłaś kiedyś żołnierzy?

–Żołnierzy, najemników, wędrownych rycerzy... – wiedźminów, dodała w myślach. – Wszystkie chyba rodzaje obrażeń od ran ciętych po połamane kości i postrzały. Tym właśnie zajmowałam się przez większość czasu.

–Świetnie – Drugan skinął głową. – Tak się składa, że w garnizonie mam do dyspozycji tylko jedną uzdrowicielkę, która teraz pracuje ponad siły. – Te ziemie są niezwykle niebezpieczne jeżeli ktoś ich nie zna, a my wciąż jeszcze jesteśmy tu obcy. Mogłabyś tu zostać, jeżeli jesteś gotowa pracować...

–Nie obca mi ciężka praca jeśli o to chodzi. Tak długo jak zapłata za nią jest godziwa.

Żaden szanujący się najemnik nie podjąłby się pracy tylko w zamian za dach nad głową. Oboje o tym wiedzieli. A Neve miała pewność, że jak tylko wieść o jej obecności w Velen trochę się rozniesie, znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie gotowy płacić za jej usługi.

–Mogę Ci zaproponować podwójny żołd zwyczajnego żołnierza. Ciężko znaleźć tutaj uzdrowicieli, którzy wiedzą co robią. Może nawet znajdzie się coś ekstra, jeżeli okażesz się tak użyteczna jak mówisz. Kiedy możesz zacząć?

Rzadko zdarzały jej się tak szybkie kontrakty. W dodatku na niezłych warunkach. Gdyby nie głębokie przeświadczenie, że coś było nie tak, a oni znaleźli się w samym tego środku, od razu dobiłaby targu.

–Jestem w drodze od tygodnia i nie miałam okazji się przez ten czas wykąpać, nie mówiąc już o porządnym posiłku – powiedziała elfka, marszcząc nos. Pomieszczenie i tak wypełniał już zapach potu, koni i skóry. – Mogę być z powrotem w biurze z samego rana – dokończyła, celowo pomijając jego tytuł.

–Dobrze – skinął głową kapitan. Wyraz jego twarzy tym razem dał jej do zrozumienia, ze doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co robi. – W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro. A teraz musicie mi wybaczyć – nilfgaardczyk podniósł się z krzesła i gestem wskazał na drzwi. – Ale mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Kapitan poprowadził ich korytarzem z powrotem do wejścia, otworzył przed nią drzwi i przytrzymał, tak żeby mogła przejść pierwsza. Gest był tak samo fałszywy jak wszystko co do tej pory miał im do powiedzenia. Elfka skinęła głową, oferując mu blady uśmiech.

–Jeżeli szukacie miejsca na nocleg, idźcie do gospody i powiedzcie oberżyście, że ja was przysłałem – powiedział kapitan znów jej się przyglądając. – Nie nakarmi was za darmo, ale przynajmniej nie policzy za pokoje.

–Dziękujemy, jednak to nie będzie konie... Co do...? – Neve urwała w pół słowa, a zdanie szybko przeszło w przekleństwo, kiedy dostrzegła kogoś grzebiącego w jej sakwach. – Hej!

Rozległ się pisk i złodziej – którego stopy teraz niemal nie dotykały ziemi – odskoczył jak oparzony i rzucił się do ucieczki, na przełaj przez przylegającą do ratusza łąkę, mknąć w stronę lasu.

Neve poruszyła się jeszcze zanim którykolwiek z wiedźminów zerwał się z miejsca. Skoczyła ze schodów, przebiegła lekko po płocie otaczającym łąkę i skoczyła w wysoką trawę, w kilku krokach doganiając niedoszłego złodzieja.

Przemknęło jej prze myśl, że pewnie odsłoniła teraz za dużo. Nilfgaardczyk pewnie domyślał się, że nie powiedziała mu całej prawdy a teraz miał na to dowód.

Chwyciła złodziejaszka za kark i oderwała w górę. Za gardła wydobył mu się kolejny przestraszony pisk.

Neve skrzyżowała spojrzenia z parą wielkich, przerażonych błękitnych oczu.

Chłopiec nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat.

–Coś ty sobie pomyślał? – zapytała bardziej rozdrażniona jego nieodpowiedzialnością niż próba kradzieży. Tuż pod nosem nilfgaardzkiego kapitana. Elfka doskonale wiedziała jaką karę prawo imperium przewiduje za kradzież.

–Pro...proszę, p...pani – zająknął się chłopiec, kiedy postawiła go na ziemi. – Tu...tu chodzi o moją siostrę... Jest...

Neve zawahała się.

–Więc nie chodziło Ci o pieniądze? – zapytała tak cicho by tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową.

–Nie! Moja... moja siostra jest chora a ja usłyszałem, że jesteś uzdrowicielką... Więc pomyślałem...

–Sza! – przerwała mu szybko. – Spróbujemy jakoś z tego wybrnąć, ale nie odzywaj się, chyba że ja cię o coś zapytam. Jasne?

Poczekała, aż chłopiec skinie głową, po czym odwróciła się w stronę obserwujących ją mężczyzn. Na widok ledwie skrywanej uciechy malującej się na twarzy kapitana, coś przewróciło jej się w żołądku.

–Baltt – mężczyzna zwrócił się do chłopca. – Myślałem, że nie pokażesz się tu więcej po lekcji jaką ostatnio dostałeś.

Chłopiec wzdrygnął się i wyraźnie pobladł. Neve wiedziała, że musiała tylko zerknąć za jego kołnierz, by dostrzec ślady po „lekcji” jaką otrzymał.

Drugan jednak cały czas jej się przyglądał, a one nie mogła sobie pozwolić na nieuwagę skoro nie wiedzieli jeszcze co dokładnie ukrywał i jakie miał wobec nich plany.

–Proszę wybaczyć – powiedział kapitan. – Naprawdę myślałem, że chłopak nauczył się czegoś po tym, jak przyłapaliśmy go na kradzieży po raz pierwszy – nilfgaardczyk westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Dopilnuję by teraz spotkała go właściwa kara. Zgodna z nilfgaardzkim prawem.

Poczuła jak chłopiec drgnął. Zrobiła krok w bok, pozwalając mu się ukryć za swoim biodrem.

–Wydaje mi się, że to nie będzie konieczne.

–A mnie wydaje się, że się nie zrozumieliśmy. Prawo jest jasne. Za pierwsze przewinienie trzydzieści batów. Za drugie sznur.

–Znam to prawo bardzo dobrze, jednak nie doszło do drugiego przewinienia – powiedziała Neve, jedynie siłą woli opanowując wściekłość – Chłopak niczego nie ukradł, a ja nie czuję się pokrzywdzona. Poza tym, karać dziecko tylko za to, ze chciało pomóc chorej siostrze? – dodała głośniej, dostrzegając wieśniaków, którzy już zebrali się by obserwować scenę.

Nie spodziewała się, że przyjdą jej z pomocą. Ani, że kapitanowi w jakikolwiek sposób zależy na opinii mieszkańców. Ale wolała, żeby to usłyszeli.

–Poza tym, jeżeli mam pracować bez przeszkód, będę potrzebować chłopca na posyłki. Widziałam jak twoja uzdrowicielka biega między ratuszem a obozem, bo zapomniała czegoś zabrać. Będzie miał okazję odpracować swoje przewinienia i nauczyć się prawdziwej dyscypliny.

Nie był to najmocniejszy argument, ale Neve miała nadzieję, że kapitanowi bardziej zależało na udawaniu porządnego niż na zamordowaniu przypadkowego chłopca.

–Skoro tak twierdzisz – stwierdził po chwili nilfgaardczyk. Elfka od razu zorientowała się, że trafiła w czuły punkt. – Ale sama będziesz go karmić i mu płacić. A jeżeli znów coś ukradnie, lub chociaż spróbuje, to Ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialna.

Wiedziała, że próbuje ją teraz wystraszyć.

Neve uśmiechnęła się, pochylając głowę w płytkim ukłonie.

–Kto mówi o zapłacie? – zapytała. – Powinien się cieszyć, że zachowa skórę na grzbiecie. I jestem pewna, że teraz będzie się zachowywał nienagannie, prawda chłopcze?

–Tak pani! – odparł natychmiast chłopiec, kiwając głową. – Będę posłuszny…

–W taki razie postanowione – skwitował Drugan ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. – Do gospody idzie się w tę stronę i nie da się jej przeoczyć. Oczekuję cię tutaj jutro z samego rana.

–Oczywiście. Dziękuję, panie kapitanie – Neve znów się skłoniła, mając nadzieję, że odrobina szacunku złagodzi cios na jaki sobie właśnie pozwoliła.

Podniosła wzrok dopiero kiedy usłyszała, jak za kapitanem zamykają się drzwi. Znów było blisko. Za blisko. Chociaż po tym co przytrafiało jej się ostatnio, chyba powinna się już przyzwyczaić.

Pokręciła głową, znów spoglądając na stojącego obok chłopca. Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak ogromne miał dzisiaj szczęście.

–A teraz chodź, pokarzesz mi, gdzie mieszkasz – powiedziała, popychając go delikatnie w stronę ogrodzenia, zanim znów spojrzała na dwóch wiedźminów, nieco zirytowana faktem, że ich twarze znowu nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Odgadywanie tego co myślą przypominała trochę próbę czytania książki, bez znajomości języka w jakim była napisana.

–Idźcie do gospody i wynajmijcie nam na noc pokój, proszę – powiedział patrząc na Geralta. – Powiedzcie karczmarzowi, że za wszystko zapłacę jak tylko przyjdę.

–A dokąd się teraz wybierasz?

–Pobyć przez moment przyzwoitą osobą – odpowiedziała, chwytając Baltta w pasie i wsadzając go na grzbiet swojej klaczy. – Wrócę tak szybko jak będę mogła.

–Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać?

–Nie sądzę. Nie wiem jak dużo czasu zostało tej małej. My jednak mamy go całkiem sporo, więc myślę, że możemy poczekać z tym do wieczora. Tylko nie mówicie karczmarzowi, że kapitan was przysyła.

Geralt już otwierał usta, żeby zażądać dalszych wyjaśnień, jednak Vesemir położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, skinieniem głowy wskazując drogę do gospody. Neve uśmiechnęła się do starszego wiedźmina, chwyciła swojego konia za uzdę i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

 

Geralt chodził w tę i z powrotem pomiędzy stołami, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Główna izba w karczmie już dawno opustoszała, nie licząc dwóch wiedźminów i poirytowanego karczmarza, który był pewnie przekonany, że nie zamierzają płacić za kolację i piwo, które zamówili.

Wcześniej gości było tylko kilku i wszyscy wyszli krótko po zachodzie słońca – co było o tyle dziwne, że w miasteczku nie było innych przybytków, w których można byłoby poszukać rozrywki po zmroku.

Ponadto słońce zaszło już prawie dwie godziny temu, oni siedzieli nad pustymi kuflami, a Neve wciąż się nie pojawiła.

A Geralt miotał się jak zwierzę w klatce.

–Chcesz iść jej poszukać? – zagadnął w końcu Vesemir. Nie wydawało mu się to konieczne i wierzył, że ich towarzyszka wróci tak ja obiecała, chociaż jej zapewnienia wyraźnie nie wystarczały drugiemu wiedźminowi.

Geralt zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

W tej samej chwili, przy wtórze głośnego skrzypienia dawno nie oliwionych zawiasów, drzwi do karczmy otworzył się na oścież. Pojawiła się w nich Neve, wciągając do środka swoje torby podróżne i od razu znikając, by po chwili pojawić się z drewnianą skrzynią opartą o biodro.

–Wydaje mi się, że jestem wam winna pieniądze, karczmarzu – powiedziała do mężczyzn, a grymas na jego twarzy wyraźnie złagodniał.

Przez chwilę rozmawiała z oberżystą ściszonym głosem, zanim odwróciła się w stronę wiedźminów i podeszła do stołu w kącie, który zajmowali.

–Mroczny, odległy kąt? – zapytała, siadając obok Vesemira. – Naprawdę nie ułatwiacie ludziom postrzegania was z sympatią…

–Bardziej niż o sympatię chodzi o solidną ścianę za plecami i widok na całe pomieszczenie – odparł Vesemir. – Obowiązuje nas kodeks. To co myślą ludzie nie jest ważne.

Neve wydęła usta, spoglądając przelotnie na Geralta.

–Skoro tak mówisz…

Podszedł do nich oberżysta, niosąc dwa talerze i trzy, pełne kufle. Teraz już nie skrzywił się, kiedy na nich spojrzał a elfce posłał nawet blady uśmiech. Który kobieta nagrodziła kilkoma dodatkowymi koronami.

Neve sięgnęła po talerz pełen zimnych mięs i serów, chwyciła kawałek chleba i zaczęła się posilać.

–Powiesz nam gdzie byłaś? – zapytał Geralt wymieniając spojrzenia z Vesemirem

Elfka przełknęła, pociągnęła łyk piwa. Zimna wieprzowina robiła się gumowata, ale nie zamierzał narzekać skoro pójdzie do łóżka z pełnym brzuchem.

–Młodsza siostra tego chłopca ma paskudny przypadek krupu. Aż dziwne, że przy wilgoci która wisi w powietrzu w ogóle mogła jeszcze oddychać… biedactwo – elfka sięgnęła po kawałek sera i prawie wrzuciła go sobie do ust. – Pójdę tam za dwa, trzy dni upewnić się, że zdrowieje. Potem była kobieta ze złamanym nadgarstkiem, drwal ze zmiażdżoną stopą i kilku innych. Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak zrobiło się ciemno – wzruszyła ramionami. – Cieszę się, że nie skorzystaliście z oferty kapitana…

–Powiedziałaś, żeby tego nie robić…

–I naprawdę tyle wystarczy? – elfka posłała mu figlarny uśmiech. – Kapitan Drugan to podejrzany typ, który wyraźnie chce coś przed nami ukryć. A ty i tak pozwoliłeś mu przejąć kontrolę, kiedy zgodziłeś się wytropić mu potwora…

–I tak musielibyśmy to zrobić…

Neve uniosła brew; wyjaśnienie wiedźmina nie zrobiło na niej większego wrażenia.

–Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tropienie to umiejętność, za którą ludziom zazwyczaj płacą, prawda?

Geralt westchnął i przeciągnął palcami po czole.

–Gdybym tego nie zrobił, kapitan by nas odprawił. I nie rozumiem dlaczego cię to właściwie obchodzi? Tobie udało się dobić całkiem niezłego targu…

Twarz Neve wykrzywiła się nieładnie. Spod uniesionej górnej wargi błysnęły obnażone zęby.

–Z czym masz problem do cholery? – warknęła – Potrzebuję tej roboty. Mój zapas gtówki się kurczy i przydałoby się go jakoś uzupełnić. A jeżeli oznacza to, że muszę przyjąć zlecenie of faceta, którego widok przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę, to trudno. Nie jestem wybredna. I myślałam, że w tym akurat jeteśmy do siebie podobni...

Urwała, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu ciężar czyjejś dłoni.

–Wystarczy tego – powiedział Vesemir, wodząc wzrokiem między nimi. – I mówię do obydwojga.

Neve wymruczała coś pod nosem w starszej mowie, spoglądając w zawartość swojego kufla.

Geralt jednak wyraźnie miał ochotę mówić dalej.

–Może zwyczajnie czegoś nie pojmuję… Najpierw zgadzasz si e na współpracę z dowódcą nilfgaardzkiego garnizonu a potem idziesz za jego plecami leczyć wieśniaków, których ma za zadanie gnębić. I nawet niespecjalnie się z tym kryjesz…

Elfka parsknęła, pociągając łyk piwa.

–To mniej skomplikowane niż Ci się wydaje. Chociaż, jesteś wiedźminem, więc pewnie niewiele wiesz o tym jak żyją normalni ludzie…

–Normalni ludzie nie budują swojego życia na kłamstwach i oszustwach…

–No proszę. Wiedźmin Geralt, wzór moralności – twarz Neve wykrzywiła się w nieładnym grymasie. – Szkoda tylko, że gówno wiesz o tym co tak uparcie próbujesz mi tłumaczyć. Wieśniacy od razu spodziewali się, że będę leczyć żołnierzy. Nilfgaard już odbiera im wszystko, więc czemu nie miałby również zabrać wędrownej uzdrowicielki? Dlatego poszłam najpierw do nich. I będę to robić nadal, żeby mieli do mnie zaufanie pomimo tego, jak spędzam poranki.

–Jakoś nie sprawiasz wrażenie osoby tak głęboko bezinteresownej…

–Geralt… – ostrzegł Vesemir.

–Ranisz mnie wiedźminie – elfka zacmokała, kręcąc głową. – Miewam przecież swoje momenty – podniosła z talerza następny kawałek sera. – Jednak tym razem, wyjątkowo masz rację. Akurat zależy mi na zaufaniu miejscowych, więc zamierzam postarać się by je zdobyć… Karczmarzu! Znajdzie się jeszcze jakieś piwo?!

–Natychmiast, pani! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna, już biegnąc ku nim z pełnym dzbanem. – Znalazłem też balię, o którą pani prosiła a woda się grzeje. Wkrótce powinna być gotowa.

–A ja to doceniam – kobieta skinęła głową, wkładając oberżyście w dłoń kolejne monety.

–A dlaczego tak bardzo zależy Ci na ich zaufaniu? – kontynuował Geralt patrząc, jak mężczyzna znika za kontuarem. – Zawsze mogłabyś kłamać. I tak nikt by się nie zorientował.’

–Dobry kłamca wie kiedy kłamstwo nic mu nie da. I wtedy decydujemy się naprawdę. A ja uważam się za całkiem niezłą oszustkę – Neve podniosła z talerza kawałek mięsa. Jakiś drób, chociaż musiała przyznać, że był całkiem nieźle przyprawiony. – Ludzie chętniej zaufają uzdrowicielce niż najemnikowi, więc to właśnie uzdrowicielką dla nich jestem. I w przeciwieństwie do tego o co mnie podejrzewasz, nie robię tego tylko dla siebie.

–Ja cię przecież o nic… – Geralt urwał, pokręcił głową. Wiedział, ze i tak mu teraz nie uwierzy. – Mówiłaś, że masz jakiś plan?

Neve spojrzała z ukosa na Vesemira.

–Nic dziwnego, że tylu młodych wiedźminów nie żyje zbyt długo na szlaku – mruknęła do siebie. – Uczycie ich jak radzić sobie ze wszelkimi możliwymi potworami jakie mogą spotkać za murami swojej szkoły. A zapominacie o tym, jakie bestie może skrywać ludzkie oblicze – spojrzała w swój puchar w zamyśleniu. – A teraz, zanim ta rozmowa zejdzie na zupełnie niewłaściwe tory. Mieszkańcy wyraźnie wam nie ufają. Nie będą z wami rozmawiać. A kapitan Drugan nie chce nas tutaj, więc nie pomoże wam znaleźć biesa. Ale wieśniacy będą rozmawiać ze mną.

–Nie – wpadł jej w słowo Vesemir. – Doceniamy Twoją pomoc, ale kapitanowi się to nie spodoba. Już Ci się uważnie przygląda. A ja myślałem, że nie chciałaś zwracać uwagi.

Elfka wzruszyła ramionami.

–Być może, ale to było tylko dziecko. Drugan by go powiesił, gdybym mu pozwoliła. A on wciąż potrzebuje mnie bardziej niż ja działam mu na nerwy. Poza tym, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, wam nie wolno mieszać się w sprawy ludzi. Mnie natomiast, jest zupełnie wszystko jedno.

–Jednak kapitan Ci płaci…

–Nie płaci. Jeszcze nie – usta Neve wykrzywiły się w parodii uśmiechu. – A nawet gdyby płacił, to cena obejmuje jedynie umiejętności, na których mu zależy. I nic innego. Dlatego mogę robić co zechcę po tym, jak moja praca dobiega końca. To akurat, jest aż tak proste – dodała, znów spoglądając na Geralta.

–Bardzo wygodny sposób myślenia, nie uważasz? – zapytał, pociągając łyk piwa. – Zupełnie jak…

–Jak u wiedźmina, czyż nie? – przerwała mu elfka, zaskakując ich obu. – Robię za co mi płacą i ruszam dalej. Bez ukrytych podtekstów i zbytniego zastanawiania się.

–Tak ale – Geralt wytknął ją palcem. – Nawet wiedźmini mają zasady. Granice, których nie jesteśmy gotowi przekroczyć.

–I ja mam swoje. Przetrwanie jest pierwszą. A robienie tego na co mam ochotę, drugą. Wezmę więc pieniądze od kapitana, bo ich potrzebuję – skończyła piwo kilkoma, długimi łykami. – A wieśniaków będę leczyć nadal, bo tak chcę. Nie próbuj dopatrywać się jakiegoś głębszego planu czy motywacji – znów spojrzała na białowłosego wiedźmina. – I spróbuję wam pomóc tak czy inaczej, bo na to też mam ochotę – odstawiła kufel na stół z głuchym łupnięciem. – A teraz, pozwólcie panowie, że się oddalę. Nie chcę zmarnować kąpieli, którą tak pieczołowicie przygotował nasz gospodarz – elfka wstała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się zalotny uśmiech. – Możecie dołączyć, jeśli macie ochotę – uśmiech przerodził się w śmiech, kiedy dostrzegła zaskoczenie na ich twarzach. – Wiecie chyba, że żartuję, prawda? Ale balia będzie stała na zapleczu, jeśli będziecie mieli ochotę skorzystać.

Elfka odwróciła się i zostawiła ich. Ledwie słyszeli szmer jej oddalających się kroków.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

  
Neve westchnęła i przeciągnęła knykciami po czole, zanim wróciła do układania przyrządów i opatrunków rozrzuconych po stole w porządne rzędy.

To był długi dzień; znacznie dłuższy niż się tego spodziewała. I kompletnie bezużyteczny, jeśli chodzi o realizację jej planów. Nilfgaardczycy nie pozwolili jej zajrzeć do mężczyzny, którego krzyki słyszała dzień wcześniej. Zamiast tego, po krótkiej rozmowie z kapitanem Druganem, uzbrojony strażnik odprowadził ją do obozu na wzgórzu i pilnował jej, kiedy pracowała.

W ranach, które przyszło jej opatrywać dzisiaj, nie było niczego nadzwyczajnego. Może za wyjątkiem młodego mężczyzny, który postanowił sobie rozpłatać dłoń własnym mieczem. Rozcięcie było głębokie aż do kości, jednak uważnie założone szwy i dużo ćwiczeń później powinny mu pomóc odzyskać pełną sprawność.

Przynajmniej dali im obiad. Neve podniosła wzrok znad stołu, spojrzał w kierunku chłopca siedzącego na niskim stołku, tuż przy wejściu do namiotu. Ballt usnął jakiś czas temu a ona nie miał serca go budzić. Powiedziała, że ma się z nią spotkać o świcie w gospodzie i chłopak już na nią czekał kiedy zeszła do głównej izby. Neve dawno nie spotkała równie bystrego dziecka. Starczyły mu dwie godziny przyglądania się, żeby zaczął jej pomagać i podawać eliksiry i narzędzia niemal bez pomyłek. Nie zapytała więc, kiedy ostatnio zjadł porządny posiłek, nawet kiedy patrzyła, jak pochłania gulasz i chleb, mało się przy tym nie dławiąc.

Pewnych rzeczy lepiej było nie wiedzieć.

–Baltt – powiedziała elfka, przerzucając przez ramię pas skórzanej torby. – Obudź się.

Chłopiec drgnął i zamrugał, przecierając dłońmi oczy.

–Tak, pani? Pomóc w czymś? – zapytał, zeskakując z zydelka i podchodząc do niej.

Elfka uśmiechnęła się do niego i szybkim ruchem zmierzwiła mu włosy.

–Nie, skończyliśmy na dziś. Chodź, odprowadzę Cię do domu. Oboje nie chcemy, żeby Ci panowie widzieli jak szwendasz się bez nadzoru... – spojrzała na strażnika, który ich teraz pilnował. Była prawie pewna, że nie rozumiał we wspólnym, ponieważ nie odezwał się słowem, chyba, że zagadnął go, któryś z jej pacjentów. Neve nie zamierzała się jeszcze przyznawać, że rozumie i mówi w ich języku. Wciąż liczyła na to, że któryś z żołnierzy zapomni się przy niej i powie coś istotnego.

Dzisiaj jednak, wróci do gospody z pustymi rękoma.

Odczekała, aż brama obozu zamknie się, a oni zostaną sami na drodze wiodącej w dół łagodnego zbocza. Z tej odległości miasteczko, skąpane w promieniach zachodzącego słońca wydawało się nieco mniej paskudne.

–Baltt? – zapytała ruszając ścieżką w dół wzgórza.

–Tak, pani?

–Po pierwsze, mam na imię Neve i możesz tak do mnie mówić, jeśli nie mamy akurat nilfgaardzkiego towarzystwa – powiedziała elfka z uśmiechem. – A teraz powiedz; jest tu gdzieś miejsce dokąd chodzicie, żeby zbierać zioła?

Nie umknął jej błysk strachu w oczach chłopca, zanim ten przełknął i odpowiedział.

–Jest łąka... i takie miejsce w lesie. Moja mama tam kiedyś chodziła i czasem zabierała i mnie...

–I już tam nie chodzi? Dlaczego?

Baltt przyjrzał jej się uważnie, jakby zastanawiając się czy warto powiedzieć jej prawdę. W końcu westchnął i spuścił wzrok.

Musiała mu się jednak wydać godna zaufania.

–Bo tam nie jest już bezpiecznie... Złe rzeczy mieszkają teraz w lesie... Ludzie wychodzą i nie wracają...

Neve przyklękła przed chłopcem, żeby móc łatwiej spojrzeć mu w oczy.

–Mówisz o potworach? Wiesz, że mam przyjaciół którzy mogą wam pomóc?

–Ale tam jest teraz naprawdę strasznie... – zaprotestował chłopiec.

–Domyślam się. Ale to są wiedźmini. Wiesz kim są wiedźmini? – uśmiechnęła się, kiedy pokręcił głową. – Wiedźmini bronią nas przed tym przed czym sami nie możemy się obronić. Cokolwiek was tutaj trapi, jestem pewna, że oni mogą wam pomóc. A teraz uciekaj do domu; mama już pewnie na ciebie czeka. I nie zapomnij dać jej ziół, które przygotowałam dla Litki.

Baltt spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie dając jej do zrozumienia, że czegoś się domyśla.

–A Ty co będziesz robić?

Mogła skłamać. Baltt jednak pozytywnie zaskoczył ją swoim intelektem.

–Pójdę na spacer. Zobaczę czy znajdę gdzieś zioła, których potrzebuję. Z tego co wiem, nie macie w mieście zielarza.

–Przecież powiedziałem Ci, że w lesie nie jest teraz bezpiecznie!

–Nie przejmuj się. Umiem się sobą zająć. I w razie czego, umiem też całkiem szybko uciekać – elfka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając trzy korony. – Daj je matce – poleciła. – W końcu zabrałam jej dziecko prawie na cały dzień. Tylko pamiętaj; zapytam, czy je dostała.

Neve wyprostowała się i ruszyła dalej ścieżką wiodącą w stronę widocznego w oddali lasu.

Raptem po kilku minutach usłyszała jak ktoś zbliża się do niej biegiem. Moment później, Baltt był już obok.

–Mówiłam, żebyś poszedł do domu.

–A Ty nie możesz iść do lasu sama – zaprotestował chłopiec. – Nie znasz tej okolicy, zgubisz się. I wtedy nie pomoże Ci nawet to, że umiesz szybko biegać.

Chociaż bawiła ją bezczelność chłopca, jego słowa sprawiły, że zawahała się przez moment. Teraz jednak, nie dzieliła swoich zapasów jedynie między siebie i Geralta i wiedziała, że szybko zacznie jej brakować składników do najpopularniejszych maści i dekoktów. Leki też jej się skończą. A Neve zdecydowanie wolała zaryzykować spotkanie z potworem w lesie, niż prosić Drugana o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Nie chciała wkładać mu do ręki argumentów, które później będzie mógł wykorzystać przeciw niej.

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy Baltt chwycił ją za rękę.

–Chodź – powiedział. – Znam drogę na skróty, więc nie będziemy tam długo. I mogę Ci pokazać w którą stronę uciekać.

–Twoi rodzice na pewno będą się gniewać.

–Ojciec będzie się gniewał jeszcze bardziej jak się dowie, że Ci nie pomogłem. W końcu uratowałaś Litkę. No, chodź! – pociągnął ją do przodu. – Musimy się pospieszyć jeśli chcemy wrócić przed zmrokiem.

Neve tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. A potem pozwoliła, żeby Baltt poprowadził ją w stronę lasu.

  
Las był tak samo podmokły jak cała reszta Velen. Z dala od wydeptanych ścieżek, równie łatwo było znaleźć kawałek solidnego gruntu, jak i wpaść po kolona w zdradzieckie bagno. Olchy, topole i jesiony rosły w luźnych grupach otoczonych rzadkimi krzewami i kępami wysokiej, twardej trawy. W miejscach gdzie ziemia była wyjątkowo wilgotna, w niebo wznosiły się wysokie łodygi trzcin, szeleszczące nawet teraz, kiedy prawie nie było wiatru.

Neve znalazła trochę grzybów i korzeni, które mogły jej się później przydać, jednak ciężko było znaleźć, świeże pędy i liście. Chociaż wkrótce już nie będzie miała tego problemu – gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzała, widziała nabrzmiałe pąki, czekające na kolejny słoneczny dzień by eksplodować kaskadą liści i kwiatów.

Baltt trzymał się blisko nie przez cały czas, chociaż wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany, niż wskazywałby jego wcześniejsza reakcja. Znajdował ścieżki i przeskakiwać strumienie z wrodzoną łatwością kogoś, kto wychował się na tych terenach, spisując się w roli przewodnika o wiele lepiej, niż sugerowałby jego młody wiek.

Zachodzące słońce wypełniło las głębokim, pomarańczowym blaskiem, przywodzącym na myśl szalejące płomienie. Neve nasłuchiwała uważnie, jednak oprócz świergotu ptaków i chrzęstu gałęzi pod kopytami spłoszonej łani, nie słyszała niczego niepokojącego. Niczego, co mogłoby oznaczać zbliżające się kłopoty. A jednak jej dłoń prawie co chwilę wędrowała do rękojeści wiszącego u pasa miecza.

Ostatnim razem dała się zaskoczyć utopcowi i tylko łut szczęścia uratował ją przed marnym końcem. Tym razem chciała być gotowa. A bagna pewnie były dla nich równie dobrym miejscem bytowania jak brzeg jeziora. Geralt mówił, że utopce nie były specjalnie wybredne jeśli chodzi o terytorium.

–Już jesteśmy blisko – ściszony głos Baltta wyrwał ją z zamyślenia – Uważaj, tu dookoła jest głębokie bagno. Idź za mną, po kamieniach – chłopiec wyszczerzył do niej zęby w uśmiechu i pomknął przodem, zwinnie jak wiewiórka w dół łagodnej skarpy.

–Hej zaczekaj! Nie odchodź za daleko! – zawołała za nim. Bez względu na to co myślał sobie o niej Geralt, nie chciała, żeby chłopak wpadł przez nią z kłopoty.

Poniżej skarpy znowu zaczynało się bagno, jednak Baltt doskonale wiedział dokąd powinni pójść. Przemykał po zwalonych kłodach, kępach trawy i kamieniach, a jego stopy nawet raz nie dotknęły mętnej wody. Neve podążyła za nim z łatwością, zadowolona, że nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi żadnego potwora.

Łąka znajdowała się na wysepce wznoszącej się pośrodku mokradła. Otaczał ją rząd, drzew i krzewów, osłaniających prze wiatrem szeroką, otwartą przestrzeń otwierającą się za nimi. Elfka od razu zorientowała się, że patrzy na ogród, który ktoś z uwagą zaplanował i uprawiał, choć widać było, że ostatnio nikt tutaj nie zaglądał. Grządki były porośnięte chwastami, a w niebo godziły głównie wyschnięte pędy nawłoci. Ale wyglądało na to, że znajdzie tutaj prawie wszystko, czego potrzebowała.

Po chwili zastanowienia, Neve wyciągnęła zza pasa jeden ze swoich noży, sięgnęła do torby po płócienny worek i podała obie rzeczy chłopcu.

–Jaskółcze ziele rośnie wzdłuż południowej krawędzi łąki. Napełnij ten worek najświeższymi liśćmi i gałązkami jakie uda Ci się znaleźć. Jeśli wpadniesz na jakieś kwiaty, nawet suche to zbierz je również. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak obchodzić się z nożem? – dodała patrząc jak waży rękojeść w dłoni.

–No oczywiście – Baltt wydawał się urażony pytaniem. – Oprawiałem już ryby i skórowałem króliki. Zastanawiam się tylko czy pozwolisz mi go zatrzymać.

Neve wyciągnęła rękę i znowu zmierzwiła mu włosy.

–Może pozwolę – uśmiechnęła się. – Zależy jak się spiszesz. No, to do roboty. Tylko uważaj, ten sztylet jest bardzo ostry.

Baltt uśmiechnął się szeroko i biegiem udał się w stronę krzewów jaskółczego ziela. Neve obserwowała go przez chwilę, po czym uklęknęła przy krzaku arenarii i zaczęła przepatrywać gałęzie w poszukiwaniu pąków i kwiatów.

–Powiedz mi Baltt – zagadnęła elfka po chwili milczenia. – Jak wam się tu żyje?

–A o co pytasz? – odparł chłopiec przyglądając jej się uważnie.

–Przecież wiesz – wzruszyła ramionami. – Widzę, że ludzie tutaj czegoś się boją. Chodzi o Czarnych?

Myślała, że chłopiec wzdrygnie się i zamilknie. Zamiast tego przyglądał jej się uważnie. I nieco podejrzliwie.

Podobał jej się jego spryt.

–Przecież pracujesz z nimi...

–Tak, pracuję – zgodziła się elfka, przeglądając kępę krwawnika. – Ludzie czasem muszą robić rzeczy, których normalnie nigdy by nie zrobili. Gdybym odrzucała takie oferty chodziłabym głodna, wiesz?

Baltt skinął głową.

–Nie lubię ich tak samo jak wy. Ale czasem po prostu... nie mam wyboru. A teraz mów. Czy kapitan Drugan jest takim kutasem dla wszystkich, czy tylko dla przypadkowych podróżnych?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się słysząc przekleństwo, jednak szybko spoważniał.

–On... – Baltt zająknął się. – To straszny człowiek. Każe mężczyznom przynosić sobie zapasy, i każe ich kiedy mówią, że nie będą mieli czym nakarmić swoich rodzin. On i jego żołnierze biją dzieci. I wcale nie trzeba kraść, żeby zarobić kilka batów... – chłopiec rozejrzał się wokół uważnie, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje.

Neve wstała i w kilku krokach znalazła się obok niego. Uklęknęła przy nim i delikatnie pogładziła jego policzek. Baltt westchnął, na moment przylgnął do jej dłoni.

–I... I krzywdzi kobiety... Każe im przychodzić do ratusza czasami... Płaczą potem kiedy wychodzą... Ale niektóre już nie wracają...

Neve usłyszała skrzypienie skórzanej rękawicy i poczuła jak jej dłoń zaciska się w pięść. Wyciągnęła ręce i objęła drżące ramiona chłopca.

–Ciii – pogładziła go delikatnie po plecach. – Już wystarczy...

Baltt odsunął się o krok, patrząc na nią mokrymi od łez oczami.

–On jest gorszy niż leśny diabeł... Powiedziałaś, że Twoi przyjaciele zabijają potwory. Zabijcie jego!

Neve zabijała wcześniej w ten sposób. Często biorąc za to pieniądze. Kogoś takiego jak Drugan, zabiła by chętnie, nawet za darmo. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Baltta wiedziała, że taka akcja będzie miała daleko idące konsekwencje. Jeżeli nilfgaardczycy zorientują się, że kapitanowie jednostek padają jak much w ich nowo zdobytych prowincjach, przyślą w odpowiedzi jeszcze więcej żołnierzy. A to odbije się najbardziej na zwyczajnych, prostych ludziach. Zginą następni, prawdopodobnie tylko Ci nie ponoszący odpowiedzialności za taką zbrodnię.

–Wiedźmini nie zabijają ludzi – powiedziała, opierając dłonie na ramionach chłopca – Oni ich bronią i polują na potwory takie jak...  jak wasz leśny diabeł. To dlatego tu przyjechaliśmy...

Coś zaskrzeczało w zaroślach i Neve prawie natychmiast poczuła lodowatą strużkę potu cieknącą jej po plecach. To nie mógł być utopiec. Mimo wszystko wstała, wyciągnęła miecz i stanęła tak by mieć Baltta za plecami.

Skrzek rozległ się raz jeszcze i tym razem brzmiał niemal jak szyderczy śmiech.

–Co to było? – wyszeptał chłopiec.

–Cisza! – elfka przyjęła postawę obronną, zwracając się w stronę szeleszczących zarośli. – I cokolwiek by się nie działo, trzymaj się za mną…

Potwór wyskoczył z zarośli, przerywając jej. Był mniejszy niż utopiec, miał mięsistą, luźni zwisającą skórę i paszczę wykrzywioną w czymś na kształt morderczego uśmiechu. Tuż nad rzędami ostrych zębów płonęła para czerwonawych ślepi. Nekker. Neve widział już kilka wcześniej, kiedy Geralt i Vesemir poszli zniszczyć ich gniazdo w zamian za nocleg i kolację, jednak tamte były już martwe.

Jeden nie powinien być zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem, nawet jeśli nie była wiedźminem.

Stworzenie znowu zaskrzeczało przeraźliwie i rzuciło się do ataku, jednak zatrzymało się widząc obnażony miecz skierowany w jego stronę. Elfka skoczyła, nie zamierzając przegapić takiej okazji.

Jego odcięta głowa nie dotknęła jeszcze ziemi, kiedy zarośla zaszeleściły ponownie i na polanie pojawiły się następne dwa nekkery.

Z ust Baltta wyrwało się ciche skomlenie.

Neve wzięła głęboki oddech, nieporuszając się nawet o cal. Powinna dać sobie radę jeszcze z dwoma.

Szelesty jednak powtarzały się wokół całej polany, a potwory wyskakiwały z krzaków otaczając ich niczym stado wilków. Elfka cofnęła się o krok, obejmując Baltta ramieniem i przyciągając ku sobie. Jeśli tylko uda jej się znaleźć jakąś lukę, powinno udać im się uciec…

Jeden z nekkerów odbił się z miejsca, godząc w nią pazurami. Neve postąpiła naprzód, tnąc na skos przez pierś i patrzyła jak monstrum pada na ziemię, skowycząc. Ledwo miała czas się obrócić, kiedy następne dwie istoty rzuciły się na nich. Neve szarpnęła Baltta za ramię i przyciągnęła go do siebie mając nadzieję, że jej pancerz wytrzyma ciosy długich szponów.

Coś się z nią zderzyło, na tyle mocno by poderwać ją z miejsca i posłać ich oboje w krzaki arenarii. Neve usłyszała urywany skrzek i odgłos stali miażdżącej kości.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyła, gdy odważyła się spojrzeć w górę, były białe włosy Geralta. I nekker lądujący prosto na jego plecach.

Ballt krzyknął, o ile to możliwe przywierając do niej jeszcze mocniej.

Vesemir pojawił się jakby znikąd. Z łatwością pozbawił potwora głowy i miękko wylądował obok nich.

Później poszło już szybko. Nekkery nie miały szans z dwoma wiedźminami i wkrótce nad polaną znów zaległa cisza.

Neve uklękła, a potem wstała, podnosząc również chłopca.

–Dziękuję – powiedziała, patrząc na obu wiedźminów. – Dobrze, że nas znaleźliście, bo inaczej byłoby już po nas…

Vesemir posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że poczuła jak jeżą jej się włosy na karku.

–A co wy tu w ogóle robicie? Czyj to był pomysł?– zażądał ostrym tonem wiedźmin.

Elfka ugryzła się w język i spuściła wzrok.

–Uzupełniam zapasy – poczuła jak Baltt szarpie ją za rękę, ale postanowiła to zignorować. – Nilfgaardczycy używają własnych receptur i składników a ja nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty się od nich uczyć – znów poczuła szarpnięcie. Zerknęła w dół na chłopca. – Co znowu?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Ballt ruchem głowy wskazał na Geralta. Neve spojrzała na białowłosego i zobaczyła krew, sączącą się spod rozdartej na piersi kurtki wiedźmina.

Minęła Vesemira bez słowa, wyciągając kawałek płótna z torby przy pasie.

–Naprawdę?

–To nic – mruknął wiedźmin, jednak nie próbował się odsunąć, kiedy dotknęła rozdarcia, a potem zaczęła sprawnie rozpinać sprzączki jego kurtki.

Wzdrygnął się jednak, kiedy próbował wsunąć miecz do pochwy, chociaż poza nią nikt pewnie tego nie zauważył.

–Och, daj mi to – nie czekając na jego sprzeciw, chwyciła broń i sama wsunęła ją na miejsce. – Rozerwiesz to tylko dalej, jak będziesz się zbyt gwałtownie ruszać – elfka rozchyliła poły jego kurtki i odciągnęła na bok koszulę odsłaniając trzy głębokie ślady po pazurach nekkera. Przycisnęła do nich płótno, po czym położyła na nim lewą dłoń wiedźmina.

–Uciskaj – poleciła. – Oczyszczę to jak tylko wrócimy do gospody. Możemy kontynuować tę rozmowę z daleka od tego miejsca? – odwróciła się z powrotem do Vesemira.

–Wy troje idźcie przodem – odparł stary wiedźmin. – Tutaj gdzieś musi być ich gniazdo. Lepiej je zniszczyć, jeśli planujesz tu wrócić za parę dni. Mam tylko nadzieję, że z eskortą – dodał po chwili, a Neve znów poczuła się jak karcone dziecko.

Nie potrzebowała przypomnienia, że przyjście tutaj nie należało do jej najmądrzejszych pomysłów.

Elfka oparła dłoń na ramieniu Baltta i delikatnie popchnęła chłopca, posłusznie odmaszerowując w stronę wioski. Zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę by Geralt mógł do nich dołączyć.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

  
Neve wypłukała kawałek płótna w misce stojącej u stóp Geralta, wyżęła nadmiar płynu i ponownie zaczęła przecierać rozcięcia na piersi wiedźmina. W powietrze unosiła się para, wydzielająca ostry zapach ziół. Pazury nekkera wbiły się głęboko w mięsień piersiowy wiedźmina i zostały brutalnie wyrwane, kiedy Vesemir pozbawił potwora głowy.

  
Usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie, a potem odgłos szurania i musiała przygryźć dolną wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

  
Nie dotarli do gospody. Wcześniej znalazł ich Nimir, ojciec Baltta i zaprowadził prosto do domu Gorana. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna został mianowany wójtem po tym jak nilfgaardczycy powiesili jego poprzednika. Teraz musiał łączyć nową rolę z funkcją miejscowego kowala. Nie czekając na polecenie, Baltt zaciągnął ojca do gospody i wrócił z jej rzeczami zanim zdążyła zagotować wodę. Chłopak wyraźnie nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu, bo wymknął się krótko potem. I równie szybko wrócił, prowadząc za sobą Vesemira. Kiedy Nimir doszedł do wniosku, że ich obecność nie jest już do niczego potrzebna, zabrał syna do domu.

  
Teraz, stary wiedźmin siedział za niskim stołem powoli opróżniając kufel piwa, a wójt stał kilka kroków za nią, szurając i chrząkając jakby nie był pewny od czego zacząć.

  
Neve znów zbadała okolice rany, na nowo zaskoczona faktem, że wiedźmin najwyraźniej potrafił zignorować instynkt, bo nawet nie drgnął.

  
–Trzeba to zeszyć – oświadczyła, wrzucając szmatkę z powrotem do miski i podnosząc się z podłogi. – Jeśli tak to zostawimy, rany nigdy się nie zamkną – dodała podchodząc do stołu.

  
Albo raczej, zostawią za sobą brzydkie, grube blizny. Neve uważała, że Geralt miał takich wystarczająco dużo.

  
Sam wiedźmin, o dziwo, nie zaprotestował. Może nie chciał się z nią sprzeczać w obecności Vesemira i wójta.

  
A może wreszcie dotarło do niego, że tych konkretnych sprzeczek nigdy nie będzie dane mu wygrać.

  
Neve znalazła zestaw do szycia i przygotowała bandaże. Kiedy spojrzała w bok, dostrzegła Vesemira, obracającego w dłoniach jej srebrne nożyczki. Elfka uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie odebrała mu narzędzie.

  
–Nie tylko wiedźmini nauczyli się doceniać właściwości srebra – mruknęła, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na wójta. – Wydaje mi się, panie wójcie, że chcieliście z nami porozmawiać. O leśnym diable, jeśli dobrze rozumiem.

  
Elfka nawlekła jedwabną nić na zakrzywioną igłę i pochyliła się nad ramieniem Geralta.

  
Goran znów zachrząkał, szurając butami po klepisku, jakby nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

  
–Może powinniśmy zaczekać, aż... – zaczął mężczyzna niepewnie.

  
–Nonsens. To mięśnie i skóra, a nie dziurawa skarpeta... Na coś takiego potrzeba czasu. No, mówcie zatem.

  
–A-ale...

  
–Ale nie mamy na to czasu. Ściemnia się, a ludziom zadaje się, nie wolno włóczyć się po nocy – przerwała mu znów kobieta, związując zgrabny szew.

  
–Neve ma rację, panie wójcie – odezwał się Vesemir. – Nie będziecie mieli lepszej okazji, a my możemy wam pomóc...

  
–Nie, nie możecie – Goran pokręcił głową, spoglądając na ogień płonący w niewielkim palenisku. – Ale możecie ubić leśnego potwora. Byłby jeden kłopot mniej... Jednak doszły mnie słuchy, że się już układaliście z czar... z nilfgaardczykami...

  
–Powiedzcie wójcie – przerwała mu Neve, nie podnosząc wzroku znad rany, którą zszywała. – Jak ręka Bogny?

  
Wójt znów chrząknął i podrapał się w potylicę, najwyraźniej zaskoczony pytaniem.

  
–Ba-bardzo dobrze pani – odparł w końcu. – Żona mówi, że ból już niemal ustąpił, tak samo jak drżenie palców.

  
Elfka spojrzała na wójta i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

  
–To bardzo dobrze. Powinna odzyskać pełną władzę w tej ręce, jak kości już się zrosną. A teraz opowiedzcie nam o leśnym diable. Moi kompanii pozbyli się już nekkerów z waszego ogrodu’ – ruchem głowy wskazała na Vesemira. – Poradzą sobie też z biesem...

  
Goran spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy.

  
–Tyle, że my nie mamy pieniędzy, żeby wam zapłacić...

  
–Kapitan Drugan je ma – przerwała mu elfka – I tak już obiecał, że nam zapłaci. A ja planuję dopilnować, żeby tak się stało. Ani ja, ani moi towarzysze nie zamierzamy wam niczego odbierać...

  
Grymas na twarzy wójta nieco złagodniał. Wciąż nie do końca im ufał, ale teraz był już przynajmniej skłonny do współpracy.

  
–To jest cholernie wielkie bydlę. Ma ogromne rogi, jak u jelenia i jest porośnięte gęstym, rudym futrem. Po raz pierwszy pojawiło się po południowej stronie miasta. Zaatakowało grupę drwali. Tylko jeden dał radę uciec. I opowiedział nam jak bestia wygląda, kiedy był już dość pijany by mówić. Nikt więcej nie przeżył jego ataków. Przez jakiś czas unikaliśmy tamtej polany i wszystko wróciło do normy. Na chwilę. Wkrótce potem zabił trzy kobiety, które poszły nad rzekę robić pranie. Teraz atakuje już w całym lesie.’

  
–Ilu ludzi zabił do tej pory? – zapytał Vesemir.

  
–Prawie dwudziestu, ale tylko dlatego, że ludzie za bardzo się boją i nie chodzą do lasu, chyba że muszą.

  
Stary wiedźmin wydawał się zaskoczony.

  
–Dwadzieścia osób i nikt nie zdecydował się poszukać pomocy wcześniej? Nawet nilfgaardczycy...

  
–Oni zamordowali prawie drugie tyle, od kiedy się tu pokazali. Im obecność bestii jest nawet na rękę, bo dzięki temu ludzie boją się uciekać i ukrywać w lesie... – wójt pokręcił głową. – Nie macie pojęcia jak nam się tutaj żyje, więc nie oceniajcie... ale jeżeli możecie, zabijcie bestię.

  
Neve chciała zapytać, którą bestię miał na myśli, jednak w porę ugryzła się w język i skupiła się na ranie. Nie było sensu przyznawać się, czego dowiedziała się od Baltta. Goran za bardzo się bał, więc pewnie zwyczajnie by zaprzeczył. A Vesemir i Geralt i tak nie darzyli kapitana sympatią. Dolewanie oliwy do tego ognia nikomu by nie pomogło.

  
–Zajmiemy się tym, bez obaw – powiedział Vesemir. – Czy jest we wsi ktoś, kto mógłby nam pokazać miejsce, gdzie widzieliście potwora po raz pierwszy?

  
–Mogę tam z wami pójść jutro z samego rana...

  
–Lepiej nie – znów wtrąciła się elfka. – Nilfgaardczycy nie zgotowali nam ciepłego przyjęcia... A was wójcie pewnie obserwują uważniej niż innych mieszkańców wioski, więc lepiej, żebyście się trzymali od nas z daleka – Neve skończyła zszywać pierwszą ranę i zabrała się za następną.

  
–To może Tomił? – odezwał się Goran po chwili namysłu. – To jeden z naszych myśliwych. On nie boi się do lasu chodzić i powinien się zgodzić. Porozmawiam z nim rano i przyślę go do was, do gospody...

  
–Nie, nie do gospody – zaprotestował Geralt. – Droga przy której stoi gospoda biegnie dalej skrajem lasu. Stoi tam stara wierzba płacząca, z gałęziami prawie do ziemi. Niech tam na nas poczeka, byle nie na widoku. Znajdziemy go.

  
–Tak mu powiem – zgodził się wójt. – I wiem, że to pewnie niewiele, ale gdybyście potrzebowali naostrzyć miecze, albo wyklepać pancerz...

  
Na dworze coś miękko plasnęło o ziemię. Mgnienie oka później drzwi rozwarły się z impetem i do izby wpadł Baltt, lądując na kolanach. Chłopiec błyskawicznie się pozbierał i przemknął przez pokój, by schronić się za plecami elfki.

  
–Czarni – wydyszał. – Znowu sprawdzają domy... I będą tu za chwilę...’

  
–Idź do drugiej izby chłopcze – polecił Goran, chociaż twarz wyraźnie mu poszarzała. – I nie waż się nawet pisnąć...

  
Baltt skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Wójt spojrzał na nich i westchnął. Wzruszył ramionami chociaż nie pomogło mu to w zamaskowaniu napięcia.

  
–Jakoś będziemy musieli sobie poradzić, bo i tak was zauważą jak teraz wyjdziecie.

  
–Przecież nie robimy nic wbrew prawu – mruknął Vesemir podnosząc się z ławy.

  
Neve nie wspomniała, że to było bez znaczenia. Przynajmniej dla nilfgaardczyków.

  
Kiedy usłyszała za drzwiami stukot ciężkich buciorów, mimo wszystko przeszedł ją dreszcz.

  
Trzech żołnierzy pojawiło się w drzwiach. Ich czarne pancerze połyskiwały w plasku ognia. Przez chwilę sprawiali wrażenie nieco zbitych z tropu ich obecnością, jednak na ich twarzach równie szybko pojawiło się ledwie skrywane zadowolenie.

  
–Zgromadzenia po zmroku są zakazane – powiedział najwyższy z gwardzistów, nawet nie siląc się na mówienie we wspólnym.

  
–Wyjść! – rozkazał kolejny i Neve przemknęło przez myśl, że może to być jedyne słowo we wspólnym jakie znał – Wyjść!

  
Gwardziści wkroczyli do pomieszczenia, a Goran cofnął się o krok. Czuła jak Geralt siedzący obok niej sztywnieje, gotowy w każdej chwili sięgnąć po broń. Kiedy zerknęła na Vesemira, widziała, jak stary wiedźmin poruszył barkami, sprawdzając ułożenie miecza na plecach.

  
Jedno niewłaściwe słowo i poleje się krew; tego była akurat pewna.

  
Goran, posługując się ciekawą mieszanką wspólnego i nilfgaardzkiego, próbował wyjaśnić ich obecność, niepewnie zbliżając się do żołnierzy.

  
Uderzenie w twarz opancerzoną rękawicą posłało go na podłogę.

  
–Zamknij się! – warknął ten sam żołnierz, udowadniając, że zna jeszcze co najmniej dwa słowa. – Na zewnątrz! Wszyscy!

  
Zrobił ruch jaby chciał poczęstować wójta kopniakiem i Neve poczuła, że traci cierpliwość.

  
–Dosyć! – warknęła, a trzej gwardziści prawie podskoczyli. Czuła, że wszyscy na nią patrzą. Jakoś dodało jej to pewności, żeby mówić dalej.

  
–Nie skrzywdzicie więcej wójta – podjęła, robiąc krok w stronę żołnierzy. Mężczyźni po prostu tam stali, zaskoczeni faktem, że rozumieli każde słowo jakie padło z ust elfki.

  
Neve pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

  
–Odejdź od niego – rozkazała ostro. O dziwo, mężczyzna wykonał polecenie. – Nie robimy nic złego. Mój towarzysz został ranny i wójt zaoferował nam miejsce, żebym mogła go opatrzyć...

  
–Wójt wie, że zgromadzenia po zmroku są zabronione...

  
–Na zewnątrz wciąż było jasno, kiedy tutaj przyszliśmy – przerwała mu elfka. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby zaczęli się z nią kłócić. – Wójt jest kowalem. Skąd może wiedzieć jak długo zajmuje opatrzenie takiej rany? I tak jeszcze nie skończyłam – dodała wskazując ruchem głowy na Geralta. – To nie jego wina, że ciągle tutaj jesteśmy. Zaczekajcie na zewnątrz. Jak skończę możecie nas odprowadzić do gospody, jeśli tak wam na tym zależy, ale nie pozwolę na dalszą przemoc.

  
Przez chwilę, żołnierze patrzyli po sobie, wyraźnie nie wiedząc co powinni teraz zrobić. Wreszcie ten, który uderzył wójta odwrócił się i zrobił krok w jej stronę.

  
Groźba wypisana na jego twarzy jakoś nie zrobiła na niej wrażenia.

  
Kretyn. Nie miał pojęcia, że próbowała ratować przede wszystkim jego skórę.

  
Neve spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, splatając ręce za plecami. Poczuła jak spod karwasza wysuwa jej się małe, ukryte ostrze i posłusznie ląduje w oczekującej dłoni. Jeżeli myślał, że może ją potraktować tak jak wójta, to czekała go nieprzyjemna niespodzianka.

  
–Pyskata jesteś jak na kurwę półkrwi... – warknął żołnierz wyciągając ku niej rękę.

  
Usłyszała, jak wiedźmińskie miecze ze zgrzytem opuszczają pochwy.

  
–Co się tutaj wyprawia? – kolejny głos rozbrzmiał od progu, nim któryś z wiedźminów zdążył zaatakować gwardzistę. W momencie, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na przybysza, Neve wsunęła nóż na miejsce.

  
Jej pierwszą, nieco absurdalną myślą było, że mężczyzna mógłby być młodszym, przystojniejszym bratem Drugana.

  
–Pułkowniku! – żołnierz, który przemówił jako pierwszy, był również pierwszym, który odzyskał głos. – Im nie wolno tutaj przebywać...!

  
–A mnie wydaje się – przerwał mu mężczyzna, spoglądając na krwawiące zadrapanie na piersi Geralta – że mają ku temu powód. Podczas gdy wy nie mieliście absolutnie żadnych, by potraktować niewinnego człowieka w ten sposób – ignorując dwóch wiedźminów z obnażonymi mieczami, podszedł do Gorana i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

  
Ku zaskoczeniu Neve, kowal chwycił ją i dał się podnieść.

  
–Skończyliście na dzisiaj – pułkownik odwrócił się do swoich żołnierzy. – Odmaszerować do obozu. Osobiście upewnię się, że tych troje wróci do gospody.

  
Żołnierze wiedzieli, że nie należy dyskutować z bezpośrednim rozkazem przełożonego, więc zasalutowali i opuścili pomieszczenie. Nilfgaardzki pułkownik raz jeszcze przyjrzał się całej czwórce, wreszcie skupiając się na elfce.

  
Neve nie była pewna jak ma zareagować, kiedy mężczyzna ukłonił się przed nią.

  
–Mam nadzieję, że raczy pani wybaczyć tym gburom– pułkownik przemówił we wspólnym chociaż z wyraźnym akcentem. – Obawiam się, że niewystarczająco często spotyka ich kara za takie zachowania.

  
–Cóż, wydaje mi się, że takie... zachowania, są tutaj powszechnie akceptowane – powiedziała Neve, spoglądając na obu wiedźminów. Vesemir schował miecz jako pierwszy. – Niemniej dziękuję waszmości, za usunięcie ich stąd. Chociaż chciałabym wiedzieć, komu dziękuję, bo nie wydaje mi się, byśmy zostali sobie przedstawieni...

  
–Co prawda to prawda. Proszę wybaczyć – odpowiedział pułkownik, uśmiechając się. – Manfred von Syrge, pułkownik Dwunastej Pieszej Brygady. Pełnię funkcję zastępcy kapitana Drugana... niestety.

  
Elfka obserwowała go przez moment, zastanawiając się co ma oznaczać ta deklaracja. Bardziej wyczuła, niż usłyszała poruszenie za swoimi plecami i wiedziała, że obaj wiedźmini stoją teraz tuż za nią.

  
Goran przeszedł przez pokój, by zamknąć do tej pory otwarte drzwi.

  
–Massy to porządny facet – powiedział wójt odwracając się w ich stronę. – Pomaga nam tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe.

  
Zarówno dolna, jak i górna warga mężczyzny były pęknięte. Krew ciekła jednak powoli znikając w jego gęstej, ciemnej brodzie. Od razu zauważył, że Neve mu się przygląda i pokręcił głową, ocierając krew z brody.

  
–To nic do czego nie zdążyłbym się już przyzwyczaić, pani – wójt wzruszył ramionami. – Skończ opatrywać swojego towarzysza, żebyśmy mogli spędzić resztę nocy w spokoju.

  
–A co z chłopcem? – zaytała elfka, popychając Geralta zpowrotem w stronę zydla, na którym wcześniej siedział.

  
–Jestem prawie pewny, że Bogna już go nakarmiła – Goran uśmiechnął się, pomimo pokaleczonych warg. – Prześpi się dzisiaj u nas a z samego rana wyślę go do gospody.

  
Neve rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie pułkownikowi, po czym pokręciła głową.

  
–Nie. Powiedz mu, że ma iść prosto do domu. I niech nie pokazuje się przez jakiś czas. Pojęcia nie mam co musiało zrobić to dziecko, żeby zasłużyć sobie na taką sympatię pana kapitana, ale nie wiem czy będę mogła go znów ochronić... Zwłaszcza jeśli strażnicy go dzisiaj widzieli...

  
–Ja natomiast nie jestem pewny, czy i Ty powinnaś iść rano do obozu, pani – przerwał jej Manfred. – Nie powiedziałaś kapitanowi, że znasz nasz język... Ja nie zamierzałem mu o niczym mówić, ale tych trzech już pewnie u niego jest...

  
–Moja znajomość nilfgaardzkiego ma niewiele wspólnego z powodami, dla których kapitan mnie wynajął, więc zupełnie nie powinna go obchodzić – oświadczyła elfka wzruszając ramionami. – A gdyby mu się to jednak nie spodobało, mogę mu podać mnóstwo dowodów na moje związki z imperium, jasno wskazujących na to, że nie jestem szpiegiem – czuła na sobie spojrzenie Geralta, jednak teraz wolała je zignorować. – Poza tym, jeżeli teraz nagle zniknę kapitan dojdzie do zupełnie niewłaściwych wniosków. I zainteresuje się moimi przyjaciółmi... czego wolałabym im oszczędzić.

  
–Neve... – zaczął Vesemir. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

  
–Dam sobie radę – oświadczyła, chociaż wcale nie miała takiej pewności. – Mam swoje sposoby na ludzi takich jak Drugan – elfka odwróciła się, wracając do opatrywania rany. – Jednak dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich zainteresowanych, dobrze by było żebyście jak najszybciej upolowali potwora, żebyśmy mogli się stąd w cholerę wynieść...

  
Najlepiej zanim polecą głowy.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

  
Kiedy tylko spostrzegła dwóch strażników czekających na nią przy głównej bramie do obozu, Neve wiedziała, że będą kłopoty. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jakim błędem byłoby mieć nadzieję, że jej wczorajszy wyskok nie miał absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Musiała jednak przyznać, że jak na człowieka, który lubował się w uprzykrzaniu innym życia i musiał mieć kontrolę nad sytuacją, był on zdumiewająco cierpliwy. Neve spodziewała się, że wywloką ją z łóżka z samego rana, a jednak dano jej czas zarówno na sen jak i na śniadanie, zanim wysłano po nią strażników.

  
Którzy nawet nie pojawili się w gospodzie.

  
Neve miała wrażenie, że mogłoby się to nie spodobać jej towarzyszom, zwłaszcza po wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

  
Cała sytuacja z pewnością nie wzbudziłaby podejrzeń większości ludzi. W innej sytuacji ona zapewne też nic by nie podejrzewała, gdyby nie przekonała się, wielokrotnie, że zdrada miała wiele form. I często nadchodziła z najmniej spodziewanej strony.

  
A Drugan nie był typem człowieka, któremu Neve kiedykolwiek by zaufała.

  
Zaciskając palce na pasku torby, Neve zbliżyła się do obserwujących ją Nilfgaardczyków.

  
–Jeżeli macie mnie zabrać do kapitana Thurna – powiedziała po nilfgaardzku. – To możemy iść do niego od razu.

  
Chociaż słuchanie jak gwardziści męczą się ze wspólnym sprawiało elfce niemałą przyjemność, elfka domyślała się co czekała na nią za bramą i wolała mieć całą sprawę z głowy jak najszybciej.

  
–Musisz oddać nam broń – zażądał jeden z gwardzistów, wymieniając spojrzenia z towarzyszem. – Kapitan czeka na Ciebie w środku.

  
Nic dziwnego. Sama czułaby się pewniej otoczona przez swoich uzbrojonych ludzi.

  
Posłusznie odpięła pas z mieczami i podała go żołnierzowi. To samo zrobiła, kiedy zażądali również jej torby, chociaż ledwo zdołała powstrzymać uśmiech, kiedy na tym poprzestali.

  
Gdyby tylko uważniej jej się przyjrzeli, wiedzieliby jaki to błąd.

  
Brama zazgrzytała przeraźliwie i otworzyła się. Neve ruszyła za gwardzistami, pokornie spuszczając wzrok, bardziej na pokaz niż ze względu na prawdziwy niepokój. Spojrzała w górę dopiero kiedy zatrzymali się i jeden z żołnierzy wepchnął ją do namiotu kapitana.

  
Płachta w drzwiach opadła sekundę później, pogrążając wnętrze w mroku. Wzrok elfki szybko przyzwyczaił do zmiany, a ona zwróciła się w stronę siedzącego za zdobionym biurkiem Drugana. Mężczyzna przyglądał jej się uważnie w milczeniu. Neve odwzajemniła spojrzenie podchodząc o kilka kroków bliżej, jednak również nie odezwała się ani słowem.

  
Jeśli zacznie się mówić pierwsza, równie dobrze mogłaby się od razu przyznać do winy.

  
Usta mężczyzny skrzywiły się w ledwie widocznym uśmiechu, zanim podniósł się z krzesła i obszedł biurko, stając naprzeciwko niej.

  
–Doszły mnie wczoraj niezwykle ciekawe wieści – powiedział, pomijając wspólny. – Nie chciałem uwierzyć swoim ludziom, ale obstawali twardo przy swoim, nawet kiedy zagroziłem im chłostą…

  
Neve nie odwróciła wzroku.

  
–Na którą nie zasłużyli – odpowiedziała obserwując jak oczy mężczyzny zwężają się na dźwięk jego ojczystego języka. Zanim zdążyła ponownie otworzyć usta, Drugan zamachnął się i spoliczkował ją.

  
Jej warga pękła pod naciskiem ciężkich pierścieni zdobiących jego palce, a usta wypełniła lepka słodycz krwi. Elfka nie krzyknęła, mając tylko nadzieję, że uderzenie nie pozbawiło jej zębów.

  
–Masz czelność – wysyczał kapitan, nachylając się w jej stronę. – Podszywać się pod uzdrowicielkę, żeby szpiegować na nilfgaardzkiej armii?

  
Neve czuła jak krew cieknie jej po brodzie jednak nie sięgnęła, żeby ją wytrzeć. Wpatrywała się tylko w mężczyznę, ignorując ból ktory szybo rozlewał się na szczękę i policzek. Przez chwilę  zastanawiała się jak wielki będzie siniak i opuchlizna.

  
–Gdybym chciała szpiegować kogokolwiek – skrzywiła się elfka, prostując się do swojego pełnego wzrostu. – Wybrałabym obóz większy i ważniejszy niż ta zapadła dziura. I z pewnością nie dałabym się złapać tylko po to, żeby obronić jakiegoś zawszonego wieśniaka.

  
Patrzenie na niego z góry sprawiało jej sporą przyjemność, chociaż dolewało tylko oliwy do ognia.

  
–Skłamałaś, żeby zyskać dostęp do obozu imperialnej armii – kontynuował Drugan, zupełnie jakby jej nie usłyszał. – Już samo to kwalifikuje Cię na szpiega...

  
Grymas na twarzy elfki pogłębił się. Czyżby kapitan próbował w ten sposób zmusić ją do przyznania mu racji?

  
Skoro groźba przemocy nie zadziałała, elfka nie wyobrażała sobie jak mogłaby ulec kilku celnie dobranym słowom.

  
–Nie skłamałam. Potrzebowałam pracy i nie wydawało mi się, żebyśce potrzebowali do czegoś najemniczki. A waszym rannym ludziom niczego nie brakuje, prawda?

  
Oczy Drugana rozbłysły gniewem. Tym razem jej dłoń wystrzeliła w górę i chwyciła jego nadgarstek zanim zdążył się pożądnie zamachnąć.

  
–Nie radziłabym, kapitanie – powiedziała cicho, zaciskając palce odrobinę mocniej zanim kopletnie zwolniła uchwyt.

  
–Mógłbym kazać powiesić cię od razu! – warknął mężczyzna i elfka wyraźnie widziała jak wiele kosztuje go powstrzymanie się przed kolejnym atakiem. Wyraźnie nie spodziewał się po niej takiej reakcji.

  
Zapewne kobiety, z którymi zazwyczaj miał doczynienia, dawały mu znacznie więcej. Neve jednak nie tylko się go nie bała, ale również nie zamierzała w żaden sposób zaspokajać jego chorych rządz.

  
Niemniej zdecydowanie miała ochotę wypatroszyć go na miejscu.

  
–Tę czynność również zdecydowanie odradzam – oznajmiła spokojnie. – Kilku waszych przełożonych mogłoby być... co najmniej zdziwionych takim zachowaniem.

  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się pogardliwie.

  
–Zdziwionych? A kogo obochodzi taki kundel jak ty?

  
–Niezbyt wiele osób, przyznaję – elfka wzruszyła ramionami. – Jednak Ci którzy znają szczegóły dotyczące oblężenia zamku Dunnheim, mogliby zapytać, dlaczego zdecydowaliście się ściąć osobę tak istotną dla powodzenia tamtej akcji.

  
Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się, kiedy gwałtownie się od niej odsunął, jednak wolała nie drażnić puchnącego szybko policzka. Później będzia miała czas na tryumfowanie.

  
–Coś Ty powiedziała?

  
–Oblężenie zamku Dunnheim – powtórzyła, z satyspakcją patrząc jak złość na jego twarzy szybko ustępuje miejsca zaskoczeniu. – Niezbyt chwalebna karta w historii imperialnej armii – jednak pozwoliła sobie za nieco pobłażliwy uśmiech. – Odbijać się, raz za razem, od murów takiej małej twierdzy? Świetnie położonej, przyznaję, ale mimo wszystko małej. Sytuacja była tak zła, że w końcu nie mieliście wyjścia i najęliście grupę nieludzi i mieszańców, żeby wykonali zadanie za was... Chociaż jeśli mam być szczera, generał Tibor Eggerbracht nie podzielał waszej niechęci do nieludzi...

  
Widziała jak na twarzy Drugana pojawia się zrozumienie i z trudem powstrzymała się od wyszczerzenia w uśmiechu wszystkich zębów.

  
–Och chwileczkę... pan generał niestety poległ w bitwie pod Brenną.Wydaje mi sie jednak, że jeden z jego podwładnych Ulfrid von Behve wciąż ma się całkiem nieźle pomimo paskudnej rany, którą otrzyzmał podczas oblężenia.

  
Drugan odwrócił wzrok po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy, wodząc oczami po ścianach namiotu w poszukiwaniu właściwej odpowiedzi.

  
Tym razem uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy wreszkie na coś wpadł.

  
–Generał Ulfrid von Behve nie jest już związany z dywizją Alba...

  
–Naturalnie – zgodziła się elfka. – Strzaskane biodro i pogłębiająca się kulawizna z pewnością utrudniają taką służbę cesarstwu. Jego miejsce zajął niedawno młody, zdolny mężczyzna, generał Morvran Vhooris, jeśli się nie mylę...’

  
Drugan milczał, intensywnie myśląc nad swoim następnym posunięciem. Elfce podobały się emocje przemykające po jego twarzy, kiedy rozważał opcje. Neve miała nadzieję, że podała my wystarczjąco wiele powodów do niepokoju.

  
W tej samej chwili męzczyzna siegął do rozcięcia w bufiastym rękawie kaftana i wydobył ztamtąd batystową chusteczkę, obszytą delikatną, połyskliwą koronką.

  
Neve przyjęła ją, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie dostrzegł jak bardzo zaskoczyło ją jego zachowanie.

  
Jej krew wsiąknęła w materiał, barwiąc go na czerwono.

  
–Mam wrażenie, że zaszło między nami poważne nieporozumienie, pani – powiedział zupenie innym tonem, uśmiechając się do niej szarmancko. Wielu ludzi uznałoby ten uśmiech za szczery. Neve była pewna, że mężczyzna nadal był wściekły. Jednak tak długo, jak nie próbował wyładować swojej złości na niej, elfkę mało to obchodziło.

  
Kapitan wrócił za biurko i usiadł, gestem wskazując jej krzesło stojące na przeciwko niego.

  
–Zdajesz sobie zapewne sprawę, że mogliśmy tego wszystkiego uniknąć, gdybyś od początku była ze mną szczera?

  
–Oczywiście kapitanie – zgodziła się Neve, znów ocierając krew z ust. – Jednak rzeczy, którymi się zajmuję – elfka usiadła i przeciągnęła językiem po pękniętej wardze. – Nie do końca pozwalają mi na szczerość z każdą osobą, którą napotkam.

  
Drugan obdarzył ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, opierając dłoń na splecionych palcach.

  
–A czym się tak dokładnie zajmujesz, jeśli można wiedzieć?

  
–Rzeczami, którymi większość luzi wolałaby nie obciążać swojego nazwiska i otrzymywaniem za to sowitej zapłaty.

  
–I podróżowanie z dwoma wiedźminami zalicza się do takich rzeczy?

  
–Skądże znowu. Ale pomaga mi zadbać o wasne bezpieczeństwo. Znam się na swojej robocie kapitanie, ale podróżownie przez Velen w pojedynkę, to niezbyt mądry wybór dla kobiety. Ponadto miałam się okazję przekonać, że na tych bagnach żyją stworzenia groźniejsze niż przygodnie spotkani bandyci. Oboje doskonale o tym wiemy – Neve przycisnęła chusteczkę do twarzy. – To kwestia wygody, dopóki nie zdobędę następnego, stabilnego zlecenia.

  
–Z czystej ciekawości; można wiedzieć co się stało z poprzednim?

  
Neve zdawał sobie sprawę, że Drugan posle gońca do Wyzimy z prośbą o sprawdzenie jej wersji, kiedy tylko wyjdzie z tego namiotu.

  
–Zwyczajny spór między grupą najmeników... poszło o wynagrodzenia – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Zupełnie nie odpowiadała mi moja dola, więc postanowiłam się rozstać z moimi towarzyszami i poszukać czegoś, co zapewni mi to czego potrzebuję.

  
–Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby opatrywanie rannych Cię satysfakcjonowało, pani.

  
–Zgadam się. Ale zapełnia moją sakiewkę i jest to jedyna rzecz, która mnie akualnie obchodzi.

  
Drugan wydawał się być pod szczerym wrażeniem jej bezczelności.

  
–Rozumiem. Jeśli chodzi o kogoś z Twoimi... umiejętnościami pani, Imperium może zapewnić Ci stałe żródło zatrudnienia. W zamian za Twoją lojalność, oczywiście.

  
Neve straciła rachubę, ile razy słyszała to zdanie, jednak nie miała pojęcia co takiego Drugan chciał osiągnąć biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Wydawał się to być zbyt daleko idący zabieg, gdyby miał jedynie na celu odwrócenie jej uwagi. Chyba, że mężczyzna wiedział więcej niż dawał po sobie poznać.

  
Z chęcią zgłębiłaby jego zachowanie, jednak jeśli chciała opuscić obóz i nie zachęcać kapitana do zrobienia czegoś, co zdecydowanie jej się nie spodoba, musiała w tej chwili grać na jego zasadach.

  
–To z pewnością interesująca propozycja. Z przyjemnością wróciłabym do służby Imperium, ale nie jest to decyzja, którą mozna podjać bez zastanowienia.

  
–Oczywiście – zgodził się kapitan Thurn, zanim podniósł się z krzesła. Elfka wstała również. – Mam nadzieje, że to nieporozumienie nie wpłynie na naszą dalszą współpracę – dodał, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.

  
Neve uścisnęła ją.

  
–To było tylko nieporozumienie – potwierdziła Neve skinieniem głowy. – Nie pierwsze w mojej karierze i z pewnością nie ostatnie.

  
–Cieszę się – odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – A teraz zechcesz wybaczyć, ale czekają na mnie inne obowiązki.’

  
–Ja też mam nadzieję czymś się teraz zająć...

  
Odesłał ją przyzwalającym skinieniem głowy.

  
Neve opuściła namiot tak szybko jak była w stanie nie sprawiając wrażenia, że ucieka. Drugan zadecydowanie coś planował, ale ona nie zamierzała pozostsć w Vorune wystarczająco długo, żeby przekonać się, jakie to były plany.


End file.
